


Fire in my Vein

by rhapshie



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Pre-Relationship, Sex Pollen, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Vulgar Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapshie/pseuds/rhapshie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for kink meme.</p><p>Javik is affected by pollen which made his entire body feel like it was on fire. He had thought that it was merely a desire to fight against a worthy opponent, but he was so very wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt right here! http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/9115.html?thread=43358619#t43358619  
> This is my first Mass Effect fanfic, and Javik is a particularly tricky character to write right. But I tried.

Whenever Shepard is about to enter the Port Cargo in the Engineering level, she would usually expect a certain prothean hunching down, three-fingered digits grasping the edge of the sink, occasionally scooping a handful of water to cleanse his arm. And that was what she generally see.

Not today, apparently.

As soon as the door was unlocked, she was greeted by a ball of green biotic that would have knocked her out for a few days if it hadn’t missed her by a few centimetres. The commander cursed loudly as she felt the energy whooshing past her hair and colliding with the wall behind her.

“Commander,” Javik’s eyes widened in surprise, clearly not expecting the guest who was now standing on the door, hands on her hips and most definitely not amused. “I did not hear you approach.”

“I bloody well hope so. I don’t take attempted assault lightly in this ship,” She sneered, eyes fixed at Javik. He switched his weight from one foot to the other, finger tapping restlessly on the dry surface of the sink. It didn’t take a [rothean to figure out that he was agitated. “Did the poor door do anything to offend you?” Shepard started as soon as she figured out that he wasn’t going to say anything.

Javik only stared at her for a moment before his fingers became still and he pushed his hand against the water vessel to move forward towards Shepard.

“Spar with me, Commander.” He replied shortly.

Moving his arms to a cross, Shepard cocked one of her eyebrows at the odd statement. Of course it was common knowledge to the ship that she does love a friendly spar once in a while, being an infiltrator and all, she had to keep her hand-to-hand combat skill in tip-top shape.

“I just sparred with Garrus,” She said. “And well, what can I say? Turian’s got stamina.”

The prothean turned his back to hunch on the sink for a couple of seconds before he straightened up and sighed. Turning his face, he once more walked forward and stopped when he reached a comfortable distance from Shepard. He opened his mouth to talk but he quickly shut them again.

Shepard brushed her fingers to get her fringe away from her eyes, sighing in frustration. “What’s wrong, Javik? You seem uneasy.”

_Strawberry_ , or whatever the humans called them. Shepard’s brown hair smelt like it. The aroma entered his nose without permission and he found himself momentarily distracted.

Shepard clicked his fingers in front of his face. “Normandy to Javik. Respond, Javik.” His half-lidded eyes snapped open in an instant as soon as he heard the sudden noise. “What’s on your mind?” She asked once more, resting her warm hand on Javik’s armoured shoulder.

The male flinched at the contact and growled. “Keep your hand to yourself, commander.”

Clearly frustrated by her choice in companion, she hissed through her teeth while she withdrew. “God fucking dammit, Javik. Just tell me what’s wrong!”

He almost snarled at her profanity but he held it. “My blood is boiling,” He replied coherently. “I am itching for a fight.”

“I don’t know, you always seem to attract that whenever you open your mouth.”

Javik frowned. “You are not taking me seriously.” His fingers balled into a fist, evidently annoyed by Shepard’s humour. “I feel restless, commander. I need someone to—“ Gulping as the female in front of him unzipped her black N7 hoodie halfway, he tried his best not to stare at the cleavage showing through the tight white tank top. “—spar with me.”

Shepard toyed with the zipper idly, dragging it up and down like she usually does whenever she’s waiting for something. “Vega down there can use a beating or two.”

Javik snarled and jabbed his hand forward to capture Shepard’s before pulling her towards him, eyes locked into hers. She wasn’t prepared for the sudden movement and in an instant tried to break free from his firm hold to no avail. “Scared, human?”

With her other arm, she used her fingers to land a chop on the uncovered part of the side of his neck, causing him to loosen his grip before she twirled free and dealt a clear hit on his cheek using her feet.

Javik stumbled sideways, not expecting her to launch a counterattack in that situation.

“You’ll regret challenging me, prothean.” He could feel his cock throbbed as soon as she glared at him with those piercing red eyes of hers, her scar lit up with the same maroon colour. “Cargo Bay in 15 minutes.” She spat in fury before stomping out of Port Cargo, not looking back.

Javik found himself rooted to the ground, eyes still focusing on the closed door where Shepard had been standing near a few seconds ago. He could still hear the footsteps fading away. He wasn’t sure what exactly had gone through his head, turning the commander hostile like that. In his cycle, he would be instantly thrown out of the airlock for even doing so much as to lift a finger at a commander.

What he found more worrisome, however, was the way his body has reacted so strongly towards her. He was sure that after being sleeping for so long, he was certain that his season would be dormant. That, and he was sure that he held no interest in the primitives. That fact would remain unchanged no matter how many years he had to spend in a life pod.

Javik quickly dismissed it and moved to the corner, once again hunching over the water basin. His fingers gripping tightly on the edges.

///

Garrus was still in the Cargo Bay, upgrading his Mantis when Shepard arrived. He was chuckling playfully along with James and Cortez. The Fenris mech curiously looked at the turian, the light coming from its surface made the sniper rifle on the bench shone.

“Shepard, back for more?” He turned around, hand still not abandoning the gun sitting in front of him. “Uhm…” He trailed off when he witnessed the look that his commander had—she looked like she was going to tear someone apart.

It was a mighty good thing that he didn’t have to spout one more word as the elevator behind Shepard opened, presenting the only prothean on board with an agitated look on his face, or maybe that was just his normal expression, Garrus decided.

“Do you need me to—“ The sentence remained unfinished due to the sudden roundhouse kick that would have sent him staggering to the floor if he hadn’t ducked in time. Javik jabbed his arm upwards in reflex to block the blow, which was more powerful than he had expected. However, he didn’t flinch. A hiss escaped from his teeth as Shepard regained her bearing.

James and Cortez had stopped talking, instead focusing on the commander and the ex-commander glaring at each other without a word. Garrus discreetly stepped back, not forgetting his Mantis. Sure as hell he wouldn’t want to be involved in the fight unfolding before him.

Javik hissed at Shepard, both soldiers circling each other while gradually moving away from the elevator. Their bodies glowed with biotic aura briefly before Garrus tentatively opened his mouth and advised, “You know, if you start using the biotic, this ship won’t last long enough to face the Reaper.”

The pair snarled at the turian, although they managed to control themselves from decimating everyone in the Cargo Bay through the lashing of their biotic.

“No biotic.” Shepard announced at last.

“Not sure if it’s safe here,” Cortez whispered to the marine next to him who only grinned and crossed his arms.

The prothean charged forward first, attempting an uppercut using his right arm which was easily deflected by Shepard, though not without making her eyes twitch slightly. Instantly, she knew that if he made a successful contact with her, it would be far from comfortable. Shepard quickly ducked her head and slid one of her feet across the floor in attempt to tackle him to the ground, only to have the male jumped back to avoid the attack.

“Not bad for a human,” He sneered, trying to supress the unusual heat developing in his stomach. Whatever it was, Javik was certain that it would subside as soon as he make the commander yield. All he needed was a worthy sparring partner, he was sure.

“You finished warming up, prothean?” Taunting the alien before her, she took a step forward and took the first offensive initiative, forcing him into taking defensive stance continuously until Javik found a blind spot and managed to turn the table. The aggressive exchange continued until Shepard managed to corner him against the metal crates in the corner of the room. She pulled her right arm back and launched it towards his jaw, only to have her fist caught by his three-fingered digits, not without making him lose his balance. However, he managed to land a blow on her side using his foot.

She stumbled sideways due to the impact while he got buried under the clattering boxes. Shepard quickly jumped on Javik as soon as he heard shuffling noise of him trying to get back on his feet. With the sudden weight on his armoured chest, he fell back down.

Panting, Shepard leaned into the struggling prothean underneath him and whispered, “Do you yield, _Vengeance_?”

Upon hearing his Avatar breathed into him so closely that he could feel her hot breath, his whole body tensed. He could see her relaxing on top of his chest, legs apart and hands around his bare neck. She was breathing heavily, cheeks clearly flushed and sweat trickled down from her forehead to her chin. His four eyes narrowed as his cock once more began to throb in his armour.

With one swift motion, Javik gripped Shepard’s arms and ripped them away from his neck before he spun around and pinned her on the ground. This time, his one large hand on her throat. He applied enough pressure on it so it would make it harder for the commander to breathe, but not cut her oxygen entirely. He placed one knee on the ground next to her, and the other on her stomach.

“Never let your guard down.” This time, it was his turn to lean into her ear and whispered smugly, “Do you yield, _commander_?” With an extra emphasis on the last word.

The female’s chest heaved up and down in fatigue, probably because she had also sparred with Garrus rigorously around one hour earlier. She grabbed Javik’s hand and tried to pry it away with her remaining strength. Her memories came flooding in his head without his consent. She had been sparring with the turian.

Garrus, Cortez and James stood together behind the weapon bench with the Fenris mech, observing the amount of tension between the pair in front of them with pregnant silence.

Sensing some fight left in her, Javik tightened his grip even more, refusing to let go. She was definitely persistent, but she was no soldier who excel in raw combat power—she was a shadow who utilises speed and stealth to take down her opponent. However, the amount of resistance she presented was commendable. The fire in her eyes refused to be extinguished—if anything, the intensity of them burned even brighter. Her teeth gritted together unrelentingly, still panting heavily.

Javik found his entire being getting uncomfortably warm the longer he stared at the human underneath him. His cock grew harder when he heard the groans coming from her; he did not understood why.

Slowly, he withdrew.

“You were already fatigued.” He said, still kneeling next to her. “It is not a fair fight.” Shepard inhaled deeply and while still lying down, she smirked at him. “It was a good spar.”

“You’re not too bad, _commander_.” Shepard purred. “Not many can pin me down like that.”

Javik felt his armour getting tighter each passing second and he stood up abruptly. Completely ignoring her remark, he hissed and advanced towards the elevator. Sweat formed on his brow as he walked away with his hands balled into a tight fist, trying to calm himself down to no avail. He wasn’t sure what exactly had gotten into him that he reacted so strongly to his commander but he was sure as hell that he did not intend to let her see that he was bothered by that flushed cheek of hers, smell of strawberry mixed with sweat lingering in his nose, softness of her hands around his sensitive neck, and those parted legs. _Those parted legs_. What would she look like naked, writhing as she rides him?

The image sent electric current to his groin.


	2. Chapter 2

“You alright?” Garrus approached Shepard, his mandibles flicking slightly in concern. He offered his hand to the woman lying down on the metal ground to have it grabbed firmly before he pulled her up.

“Thanks,” She grunted, wiping the sweat on her forehead. After dusting off her trousers, she walked with him towards the elevator, nodding at James and Cortez near the weapon bench. “Never saw him losing control like that. Weird, even for his standard.”

“Lola, catch!” James said out loud, throwing a water bottle to her direction. Her agile hand quickly snatched it, saying a word of gratitude.

“Yeah, about that…” Garrus trailed off, unsure whether to continue talking or not, but when Shepard raised her eyebrows as she chugs down the water, he took a deep breath. “He smells off.” Choking on her water, Shepard had sudden laughing fit that puzzled the hell out of the turian. “What?” Those words he just spouted weren’t that funny, if at all.

“I don’t think Javik would appreciate being called smelly.” She grinned.

“No, no, Shepard, damn it,” Garrus replied, sighing. “I don’t know anything much prothean scent, but I know enough to understand that Javik doesn’t usually smell that way. I don’t think it’s the sweat or adrenalin either. I’ve fought by his side a couple of times before, and never once did his scent ever change.”

Shepard tilted her head sideways, not sure what to make out of the information being fed into her brain. “What are you suggesting, Garrus?”

“Like I said, I’m not entirely sure.” He walked towards the sniper rifle lying on the weapon bench and fiddled with the scope before continuing. “What I noticed is that the smell became overwhelming after you sparred with him. Especially when you… _oh_.”

“When I…?”

Garrus chuckled to himself, recalling the exact moment the almost salty scent assaulted his sensitive nose. It was when Shepard had Javik pinned down, hands around his throat. “You should really check on him, commander. Or maybe avoid him.” He smirked, grabbing his sparkly clean rifle and carried it gently as he approached the elevator with the commander.

“Be straight with me, Garrus.” The only response she received was a shrug. Concerned by the indifference in her companion’s eyes, and the mischievous glint in them, she decided that it would be a great idea to question someone who knew what was going on in the ship. She didn’t want to take any chances. “EDI, where is Javik and what is he doing right now?”

“He has returned to his area, Shepard.” EDI paused before she continued a while later, with an almost amused tone. “He is in the Port Cargo, currently pleasuring himself while muttering something in a language that I presume is Prothean.”

Shepard’s jaw dropped to the ground as the elevator door swished open. Beside her, Garrus was failing miserably at covering the hysterical laughter, the loudest she had ever heard.

“And may I add, he is also calling out your name, Shepard.” EDI continued.

If it was possible for her mouth to gape open even wider, and Garrus’s laughter to boom louder than it already did, it would have occurred.

“God help me.” She muttered, suddenly feeling so very light headed.

Shepard shot a dirty look towards Garrus, giving herself a mental note to pay him back for the mischief. Maybe she’ll steal a kill or two in the battlefield. Bastard deserved it. The turian ignored the death glare she threw at him and proceeded to fling his arm around her neck casually, still trying to supress his laughter. “Go, Shepard.” He whispered. “Javik needs you. _Bad_.”

Shepard elbowed him on the waist, making him yelped out an ‘oomph’ before she went back into the elevator and smashed her index finger on the topmost button. If buttons could scream, it would’ve. “EDI, please refrain from disclosing the crew’s personal activity ever again.”

“Noted, Shepard.” Came the almost amused reply.

The door to her cabin slid open, revealing a thrashed bedroom accompanied by an unfitting classical music. She doesn’t generally let anyone inside her room unless it was her ground crew, Joker and Dr Chakwas who always complained about how unkempt it was and how they struggled to find a space to sit. But for Shepard, her cabin was only a place for her to work and sleep, not to throw a party at, so she ignored everyone’s comments. They were just jealous because they didn’t have a personal cabin.

She quickly stripped off his N7 hoodie and threw it on her bed, her tank top and trousers followed. Despite the fact that she had just showered earlier, now she found herself all sticky and sweaty that she couldn’t bear it anymore. Flinging the rest of her clothing article on the bed, she jumped into the shower and closed the door.

///

_“Javik,” She panted loudly, breasts heaving up and down and sweat trickled down her forehead. The bedsheet crumpled as she clenched her fists tight, as if holding on for dear life. He crawled onto her bed, watching the so very naked woman spreading her legs for him, inviting him to come closer and start playing with her damp core. A whine escaped from her scarred lips as he grabbed her thighs roughly, forcing them to open wider. “Please, please, please,” She begged, tears almost welled up in the glassy eyes._

_He would then smirk at her, and she would choke back a sniffle. Her fingers creeping towards her drenched folds and parted them for his viewing pleasure as she bit her lips and inserted one of her digits inside. Soon, the other followed, and the third. They moved in a rhythm as she screamed out his name._

Javik muffled his scream of his commander’s name, not wanting his private moment to be heard by anyone. His fingers diligently worked on his thick erection before finding a satisfying release.

His eyes snapped open and immediately, shame washed over him. Had he really masturbated to his commander, a mere human? He quickly washed himself using the water from his sink and put his armour back on. The heat had mostly subsided, for now, and he knew he had to explain his attitude to the commander. Putting the stern look back on his face, he stepped out of Port Cargo, and into the elevator.

He had to hesitate a little in front her closed cabin, unsure whether he was allowed in there or not. When he was about to knock, the elevator behind him opened again, revealing a turian clad in blue armour, holding a little sack on his hand. He could instantly see a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“You’re free to go in.” The turian announced confidently. “She won’t mind.” He looked at the package on his hand. Originally, he had planned to apologise for his rudeness by giving some chocolate that he bought back in Citadel. Seeing the prothean in front of him, however, he had a majestic idea playing in his head. “Hey, she’s in a sour mood at the moment, but…” He hovered the little bag near Javik’s face. “If you give her these, she will lighten up instantly. Don’t say it’s from me, though.”

Javik grumbled as he snatched the package, only to have small chuckle coming out from the turian’s mouth. Garrus really hadn’t been expecting a single word of gratitude, so instead of loitering around, he withdrew back into the elevator, leaving Javik alone with a knowing smirk on his face.

The prothean used two fingers to pinch the tiny bag in his hand like it was a filthy thing. He inspected it closer, trying to smell it. Maybe the turian was trying to pull a prank on him that would make her even more irritated that she already was. He closed his eyes, letting the images flood from the item into his brain. It was… a brown-coloured matter that looked like a frozen feces. It was made using some white liquid and ochre pebbles that was crushed finely, then some white grainy powder all mixed into a batter. It looked horrifyingly disgusting he had to wince. Would it _actually_ make her a happier woman?

Nevertheless, he held it firmly in his hand as he stepped forward and hovered his hand on the green light in the middle of the door and opening it. His attention was immediately taken by what was located on his left side. There were fishes swimming around and he absolutely had to stop on his track and watch as they seamlessly moved from one corner to the other. Wait. Was that a dead fish he just saw.

After a moment of silence, he looked to the right and flinched when he saw what a disaster her room was. Armour stacked in a pile in the corner of the room, gauntlets and shoulder plates scattered everywhere. There was also a pair of combat boots on her desk, right next to a stack of datapads. He carefully made his way to the bed, trying to not step on anything of hers although it proved to be much more challenging than he’d like.

His eyes then focused on a triangular piece of… _something_ , on the floor and he wondered what it was. An armour? No. Some sort of clothing? Can’t be. It was much too skimpy and wouldn’t even cover much at all. He bent over and picked it up, hovering it in mid-air, trying to get a closer look. He tilted his head sideways and brought it closer to his face. It smelt… it smelt… like her. It smelt too much like her. The bathroom door opened.

Then there was silence.

Shepard didn’t even know what to think. The fact that there was a prothean sniffing her panties in front of her or be absolutely embarrassed that he just saw her butt naked. She immediately felt light-headed again. And Javik, well, he could feel his cock coming back to life in record time.


	3. Chapter 3

“Javik, what the actual _fuck_ are you doing?” She decided to spout as she wraps the towel around her bareness. As soon as she saw the red tint on his blue cheeks, she purred. ”If you enjoy smelling it so much, you could continue. I’ve definitely had past dealings of my panties going missing. You can have that as a souvenir if you want it that badly.”

“Commander, rest assured, I did not know that you have to use that to cover your—“

“ _My vagina_.” She said in prothean, and the redness on his rough face spread like wildfire. Oh, she knew she was playing with fire. Especially after what EDI had just proudly proclaimed for her and Garrus’s ears. But she found it extremely tempting to make Javik flustered, something that doesn’t normally happen, if ever.

The said prothean immediately turned his face away, trying to block his nose off the sweet fragrance radiating from Shepard’s damp hair and body, only covered with a towel that only barely covered her privates.

“I shall go.” He muttered painfully, cock throbbing madly with lust inside his stiff armour. The warmth on his entire body was an entirely different level than it had been a few minutes ago. It almost seemed cute in comparison.

“Sure you’re going? Don’t want to stay for the main event? Maybe you’ll be smelling more than my panties, Javik.” The commander teased, voice full of mirth.

At that, he could feel his hands twitch and he almost, _almost_ , turned around and ripped the towel off her supple body and running his fingers all over every nook and cranny. He had never felt any attraction for any other species aside from his own, hence, he _knew_ that no matter how dirty of a talk that someone might rub on his face, he would never, _ever_ , get affected.

But how come his cock was leaking already?

“Commander, you really should not say things you do not mean.” Javik said, even surprising himself with the amount of composure in that sentence.

“All right, spoilsport. Let’s get you checked up by Mordin.” Shepard smirked, grabbing fresh clothing article and stepping back into the bathroom to put them on.

“The lizard?” Javik asked sceptically. “And what is a spoilsport, commander.”

“It’s someone who keeps ruining all the fun, namely you.” She pointed at him jokingly, making him look away, muttering something that she couldn’t hear. “Alright, let’s go.”

On their way to Med-bay, Javik noticed the little sack given by the turian that he had been holding in his hand. He was still unsure whether or not to give it to his commander, and judging by the feel of it, he had shattered the content. Hopefully it wasn’t anything important.

“Commander, this—“ He hesitated.

“Hmm?”

“This,” Javik dangled the little bag mid-air just next to her and immediately, her eyes lit up like never before.

“Oh my god. Is that what I think it is?” Shepard quickly snatched the package off her companion’s hand and opened it to see the content. “Oh my god. It is.”

“I held on to it too tightly—“

“I don’t care that it’s shattered, Javik. I could kiss you right now.” Shepard grinned as the med-bay door opened, revealing Mordin who stared at her, and then at Javik, then back to her. Eve was behind him, still sitting on one of the beds.

“Hm. Human-prothean relationship. Can’t give advice. No enough data. Must do research. Skin tone similar to Asari. Same biological structure? Long stretch. No, no. Can’t be. Evolution.” The salarian babbled with his fingers on his chin. “Must ask. Are you together?”

“Yes,” Javik answered impatiently and literally, not even noticing what exactly he had said. Alas, all he wanted to do was get away and relief himself off the painful erection that was still growing.

“Wonderful news. Congratulation.” Mordin looked at Shepard with a smile on his face.

Before he could say anything else, Shepard cut in. “No!” The prothean looked at her, his eyes narrowed. “Javik, he was asking if we were in a relationship.”

“A shame. Would like to run research on prothean. Now, how may I help you, Shepard?”

The commander inhaled and looked at Javik, telling him to stay there while she dragged Mordin to the corner and whispered in the lowest possible volume as she was unsure how well the prothean could hear. “He’s acting strangely. Blushing like a schoolboy, and uhm, well, his libido also seemed to be heightened. Perhaps he’s in some sort of mating season?”

“No enough data on prothean. Can’t think of a plausible reason. Liara might know more. Can run detailed scan if needed to.” He retorted in a voice that matched Shepard’s quietness. Looking behind her shoulder, he could see the agitated alien. “Fidgeting. Keeps looking back. Sweat visible. Red hue on face. Erection? Most likely. Might need relief soon.”

“Woah, woah, stop right there, Mordin.” She lifted both of her hands defensively. Taking a deep breath, she turned her back and confronted the prothean, trying to not sound as awkward as humanly possible. “Javik, Mordin might need to run some scans on you.”

“ _Detailed_ scan. Need saliva and urine sample. Possible requirement for uh. Seed.” At that, Shepard almost eyerolled. He was definitely trying to make the most out of this ‘detailed scan’. “Need you bare for accurate reading. Can do it in the bathroom if needed. Erection can be embarrassing when seen.”

Shepard’s jaw almost fell to the ground for the second time that day. Mordin had literally announced out loud about Javik’s bodily status with the Med-bay door wide open.

There was no word that could describe the infuriated and shamed alien in front of her. With fists clenched as tightly as Shepard thought possible, he stomped towards the salarian with nothing but the desire to rip him in two. The commander swallowed as she stepped in front of him.

“T-there, there, Javik! No need to get so angry. Mordin is just joking around!” She panicked. Not giving a chance for Mordin to talk because she knew that he would not even try to deny what he just said. Bloodbath was unnecessary.

“Move out of the way, commander. I will not be shamed in this way! Not by a talking lizard!” He bellowed loud enough for everyone outside the Med-bay to flock around the site to witness the situation unfolding before them.

Mordin was taken aback by the anger, although in a millisecond, he had drawn the submachine gun and pointed it at the prothean, ready to press the trigger if he comes any closer. “Will shoot. Injure if possible. Kill if ineffective. Can still run diagnosis even if patient is dead.”

“Such inferior weapon will not be able to do me any harm!” Biotic glow surrounded Javik in an instant, and he focused it on his right hand.

Shepard, who had been screaming at the two to calm the hell down, and successfully ignored, finally took a deep breath. She definitely didn’t need her crews murdering each other when they could be directing their anger at the reapers. With full strength, she slammed her fist against Javik’s cheek and disarmed Mordin by kicking his hand.

“Enough, both of you!” The female stared them down with her arms crossed. She could’ve sworn she heard Eve muttering ‘men…’ somewhere behind her. “Mordin, apologise to Javik. Javik, you know I don’t tolerate aggression in my ship.”

“Commander, I—“

“Javik.” The prothean made a noise of disgust, although he ultimately stayed quiet, not wanting to disrespect his commander further.

“Apologies. Didn’t mean to say it out loud. Still need samples and scans.” The doctor muttered while bending down to take his gun from the floor and holstered it.

“I am not ill.” He insisted, still glaring at the salarian. “This is ridiculous. I shall go back to my quarter.”

“Javik. It’s an order.” Shepard stiffly said. Mentally groaning, the inner soldier in him surfaced and he immediately stopped in his track to turn around and half-heartedly giving his consent. At that, Mordin stepped forward and activated his omni-tool to run a scan over his armoured body.

“Wonderful. Will need saliva sample.” He said while looking at the diagnosis result and handing a small tube which Javik curtly snatch and spat into. “Great. Will run test now. Won’t take long.” After placing the tube on the desk, his nimble fingers moved over the medical equipment as he mumbled to himself and nodding.

Shepard sighed, looking at her oh-so-pissed-off companion. “I’m just concerned over your behaviour today. You have never been that physically aggressive before. Not to mention the way you fidget and fumble.” She took a seat on one of the beds and he stood next to her, still radiating anger. “Talk to me, Javik.”

“It is of no concern, commander.”

Exhaling once more, she shook her head. “I take the crews’ well-being into my interest. I want everyone at their best at all time. And it won’t happen if you threaten to blow everyone who steps on your toes, to smithereens with your biotic.”

Silence enveloped both of them—the only noise was Mordin’s mumbling. She thought she would give him a chance to collect himself before explaining anything. Moments later, Javik closed his eyes and started.

“I do not think my season is upon me.” He muttered, and Mordin’s eyes turned on the pair although head did not. “We are usually only drawn to fellow protheans of different gender, especially those who are on their season as well. It is the scent.”

Before Shepard could reply, Mordin approached them and interrupted.

“Found a possible cause. Saw trace of flora studied in Sur’kesh in saliva. Most likely inhaled. Specimen is not known to cause heightened libido. Prothean different. Will need to develop cure. Takes time. Will need to provide release soon. Predicted that the effect will continue to increase. Can get painful. Any suggestion, Shepard?”

She rubbed the back of her neck and glanced at the uncomfortable male. “Can’t he do it himself?”

“Possible. But will not provide a great degree of relief.” He took a deep breath. “Need someone to help him. Better that way.”

“Well, that complicates thing.” Shepard muttered. She was tempted to ask Liara to help him with this, maybe, but he knew that Javik would never agree to it. And the fact that EDI informed her that he was masturbating to her made her even more troubled.

“I will be fine, commander.” Javik cut her thoughts off and walked out of the Med-bay.

The female bit the insides of her cheeks and swung her legs forward and backwards while still seated on the bed. She didn’t know what to do to ease his condition. Of course, she could always offer to help him. She had secretly found the prothean attractive, even crude and all. Damn her weakness for rough men. But would he appreciate the offer? Or would it embarrass him even more?

“He was staring at you the entire time.” Came a low voice that she suspected was Eve. “Perhaps you can help him.”

Shepard laughed humourlessly and jumped off the mattress. “Mordin, how long will it take to develop a counteragent for the pollen?”

“Can vary. Need to do more research beforehand. Will inform you when it’s ready.” Shepard nodded and said thanks. “Happy to help.”

///

Javik quickly walked into his quarter and manually locked the door. He walked to the corner and sat on the stacks of crates while taking a deep breath. Nimbly, he unclasped his lower armour to free the erection straining against it. It was getting appalling how quickly it sprang back to life by how little stimulation he received. He would never, in another fifty thousand years, admit that he was aroused by the prospect of Shepard kissing him with those plump lips of hers. So pink, glossy and looked so soft despite the scar running along them.

He was sure that if she was a prothean, he would not even hesitate to bed her. Such a powerful woman who carries herself with terrifying elegance and grace—the very reason why different species voluntarily supported her. And judging by the look of respect and adoration they give her, he knew that they would follow her to hell and back.

He gripped his hard cock firmly in his hands and imagined that it was her hands running up and down his length. With her five fingers, moving around and stroking the tip, massaging his balls. He imagined her sucking his fingers like it was the sweetest treat in the world, covering it with saliva and hot breath before he dipped it into her folds. That sweet opening that he wished he could see more of in her quarter. How wet would it be? Would she be dripping down with juices as he thrusts his fingers in a rhythm in and out of her? What kind of noise would she make? Would she scream his name in ecstasy as she neared her climax, begging him to ram his cock inside that tight quim of hers?

_“Javik, oh gods, Javik. Fuck me. Fill me up with your cum. Fuck me inside out until I can’t feel my legs.”_

He let out a long grumble as her voice seeped inside his mind, numbing his conscience as he pumped himself even faster than before. The fantasy of the mighty commander Shepard, the hero of Citadel, begging for his cock was too good of an image that he came undone right there, her voice echoing in his eardrums.

But it was not _enough_. He could feel heat still swirling on his stomach as he looked into his hand, covered by his own juices. What he wanted was to see Shepard’s face being smothered in his essence, the pink tongue licking her lips and her fingers, slick with cum. He wanted her to clean his cock, his balls, licking the length for any leftover.

Before he knows it, he was erect once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I actually really, really wasn't planning on this becoming a multichap LOL. But here we are... more smut will come your way soon, I promise ;o;

For the countless time that hour, Shepard sighed and put the datapad on her hand back to the desk. She had been reading the same line for about six times now. Her mind kept drifting back to Javik and wondering what he was doing. Flashes of image of him getting off repeatedly came knocking in her brain and she had to shake her head vigorously in order to get it out of the gutter, to no avail. She licked her lips unconsciously, wondering what is hidden underneath that armour of his—smooth and large with ridges. What would he feel like inside her, hitting all her sensitive spots at the same time, driving her to the edge of insanity?

She took the chocolate bag that Javik had given her from her pocket and dangled it in front of her, smiling like an 8 years old girl whose crush had just given her something nice. It was a gesture that she would never imagined Javik doing and her stomach was aflutter because of it.

“EDI, what’s out ETA to Citadel?”

“Approximately at 1050, Shepard. I will notify you one hour prior to docking.”

“Thanks, EDI.” She muttered, spinning the datapad on the work desk by holding one of the edges using her index finger.

“Logging you out, Shepard.”

She stood up and stretched while looking at her cabin. A sudden epiphany came upon her and she exhaled, ready to clean up for the first time since her resurrection. It took her more or less an hour and a half to completely organise her items, and dumping all her dirty clothes into the chute located in her toilet. She had to halt and admire the miracle she has just performed with her arms crossed—it was so clean. So immaculate that she briefly wondered if it was her room at all but oh well, it was all going to be a mess in no time, she thought.

Now that she had absolutely nothing else to do (completely ignoring the stack of reports she had to do), she took a deep breath and slapped her cheeks twice to muster up the courage to face a certain prothean that she had been wallowing over.

The orange light indicated that the door was locked and she had to hesitate before knocking. “Javik?” She asked softly while palming the bag of chocolate in her jacket pocket.

There was a loud crash from the other side, accompanied by a trainwreck of swears in Prothean. She chuckled before bypassing the security easily and was grateful when EDI said nothing to stop her, which means that Javik wasn’t particularly doing anything… personal.

She was greeted by the sight of a prothean on his knees, one hand on his forehead and the other up on the sink. On the ground was a puddle of water that she assumed came spilling out of the water vessel. Did he just fall and smack himself against the edge?

“This is unsightly.” He mumbled as he gets back on his feet. “You saw nothing, commander.”

“I don’t know. It’s pretty cute.” She grinned and saw his unarmoured shoulders tensed.

He quickly shuffled to the side, still refusing to face Shepard. Bending over, he grabbed the neat pile of armour on the corner of the room and was about to put them on when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

Knowing full well what he was trying to hide, she smirked. Hell, it wasn't like he was the only one who was affected. Her arousal had come and go constantly. She thought she might do both of them a favour and make the first move.

She leaned into his ears and whispered with a low voice. “I can help you, Javik.”

She could instantly see the effect of her action when she felt him shiver under her touch, a heavy pant escaped from his mouth before he supresses it. Saying nothing, he brushed her hands off and tightened his grip on his armour once more. But Shepard didn’t feel like giving up as she snaked her arms around his muscular waist and nuzzled her cheek on his broad shoulder, only covered by a thin layer of fabric.

The prothean growled and snarled incoherently as his hands tremble, torn between his conscience and lust. However, when he felt a nip on his sensitive neck, he dropped his armour with a loud thud and turned around, grabbing his commander roughly by the shirt and slammed his lips against her.

He took no time to absolutely devour her, tasting and taking all she had to offer and even more when he felt her arms around his neck, encouraging him to go even wilder. Their teeth clanked against each other while tongues duelled in pure aggression. Javik grabbed her by the cheeks roughly and deepened their feral kiss more than she thought was humanly possible. Loud squelching noise echoed throughout the room as the two wrapped themselves in a tight intimacy.

They broke the kiss to take a deep breath, panting in lust with their eyes staring deep into each other before Javik leaned in for another taste. Their lips connected once more and Shepard had to pull back and quickly speak as the prothean moved closer to capture her again.

“EDI, lock the door… mmph,” She moaned when he felt Javik’s hot mouth on her throat, sucking and biting roughly. “Cut all surveil—ooh!” The thick erection of the alien in front of her pressed against her. “Cut all surveillance!” She screamed as she grinded herself against him in a rough passion. “God, Javik, you’re unbelievably hard.”

The prothean rumbled, sending vibration on Shepard’s neck that gave her goosebumps. She pressed her hands against his muscular chest and slowly glided down to his abdomen and down to his cock, giving it an experimental squeeze.

Javik growled, dragging Shepard back into a searing kiss as her fingers stroked the along the length. Their closeness became overwhelming, and she could feel sweat dripping down. _Shit, another shower._ She thought to herself but was cut short as Javik unzipped her hoodie and pushed it open to reveal a white tank top. His hands curiously grabbed her breasts and squeezing it tightly to create a moan that, he decided, he would love to hear more of.

“We don’t have much time,” She hissed, matching the intensity of his glare as she dropped to her knees and pulled his pants down to free his straining erection. She could hear a gasp as Javik grabbed her hair and pulled her back.

“Commander, you cannot.” She flinched at the sudden rejection, and Javik quickly added. “It is not right. In my cycle, no superior would bend their knees or perform such a… distasteful task.”

Shepard lifted one of her eyebrows. “You find this distasteful?”

“Yes—I mean…” He silently cursed himself. What was he saying, he had just imagined fucking her mouth about forty five minutes ago. When he saw her flinching and have that forget-you’ve-ever-witnessed-this face, he groaned and pulled her face into his crotch, rewarding him with a moan that escaped from those pink lips of hers. “You do not find this degrading, commander?”

She responded by nuzzling against his manhood to draw a hiss from him. “I just do whatever’s necessary to ensure my crews are well taken care of.” Then, she pulled back and licked her lips, giving him her best sultry eyes and tone. “This includes allowing you to shove your cock down my throat.” She gave his already leaking tip a feathery light tap.

Javik’s objections died in his throat as soon as he felt her touch. So that was how she wanted to play it. Two can play that game. The corner of his lips tugged to form a slight smirk. “And do you do this for everyone?”

“Maybe, if they’re good.” Her lips curved into an enticing smirk.

The grip on her head loosened in an instant and she switched her attention back to the erection in front of her. It was as large as she thought it would be, considering his body mass, and it curved much more than a human’s, and of course, ridges. She started off slow, pumping in a rhythm that made his breath hitch.

“Faster,” He whispered. Shepard was more than happy to comply with the request, one hand massaging his sack and the other moving up and down the thick length. Her thumb constantly flicking the tip, feeling the warm juices that started to leak. "Faster, commander!"

Shepard felt her clitoris throb when he screamed that out. A commander. Trying to give her subordinate a blowjob. She could feel Javik’s fingers gripping tight on her scalp, reflecting his desperation for a release. After a few more strokes, she opened her mouth and took him whole.

Javik was taken aback by the sudden warmth enveloping his erect cock. Her tongue swirled around him with lust, and when she withdrew, she licked the tip eagerly, tasting the cum that began to ooze out. He rocked his hips back and forth at the teases she deliberately did. A groan escaped as her mouth left him, but it didn’t last very long as she came back to lick along his throbbing length and taking one of his balls into her mouth to suck on it greedily.

Her two eyes met his four and he could’ve sworn he felt her lips forming into a smirk, as if challenging him. Javik snarled, parting his thighs and roughly gripped on her head before pushing her away and adjusting his cock on her lips. Then, he forced himself inside of her hot mouth in one swift motion, causing her to gag. The vibration in her throat sent a shiver down his spine. However, he allowed her to pull back slightly to regain her breath before thrusting into her now ready mouth. There was no other sound but echoes of pleasure as Javik continued to fuck his commander’s face, his hips rocking back and forth only to be met by Shepard’s willing mouth.

It was so soft. Her lips, her mouth were so damn soft. Her tongue so hot and talented he felt himself melting. His length pulsed heavier with need when he opened his closed eyes to see her looking up at him, face flushed and sweaty as his clenched fingers guided her to swallow his cock. When he looked even further down, he let out a loud groan, followed with a curse that produced a rumble in her throat—a chuckle.

Her pants had been slid down, who knows how long ago, and her hands were no longer on his erection but instead, she was busy fingering herself. Two fingers eagerly coming in and out of her pussy, and the other hand massaging her clit.

“Talented little primitive.” He hissed as he felt himself nearing his limit. Shepard could feel it. She plunged her fingers even deeper in her cunt while taking as much of Javik as she possibly could. He let out a loud moan as he withdrew and sprayed his cum all over her face. At the sensation, Shepard screamed out his name and came undone by her own hands.

Shepard darted her tongue to lick the juices around her lips with her eyes still locked at the prothean, breathing heavily. Javik had to quickly turn away to gather his armour, or at least pretend to, before she could turn him on _again_. Shepard took off her tank top and started to wipe herself clean and then proceeds to zip the hoodie to cover her naked body.

Reality dawned of Javik and he immediately regretted what he had allowed to occur. How was he supposed to face her after this? He wasn’t even sure what the commander was scheming. Surely, she wasn’t looking for commitment, right? It was definitely something he feared he would not be able to provide her with. No, not just _feared_ , it was damn impossible for him to grant it to her. Besides, what actually drove her to the point where she was willing to fall to her knees and… let him have his way with her? Based on what little information he involuntarily received from the short intimacy, the commander didn’t seem like the type to develop anything towards her subordinates.

When he finished putting his armour back on, he walked towards the sink on the corner and placed his hands on the edges, unsure whether or not he should say something. Shepard, too, was quiet unnerved by the silence that drew on. Try as she might, she found it challenging to read the prothean. Had he enjoyed it? Regretted it? She fidgeted on her spot, unable to form a coherent sentence.

“Why?” Came the succinct query from the alien in front of her who was glaring at the reflection of himself on the water with uncertainty.

Shepard pursed her lips together, torn between honestly admitting her strange attraction for him or just laugh it off and classify it as two soldiers blowing off steam. She looked to the side to see his Memory Shard hovered about the device underneath it, and she inhaled. “Does it matter?” She decided.

Javik leaned his face closer to the water and said nothing.

“Did you hate it?” She whispered, voice full of insecurity. Damn it, she was Commander fucking Shepard. She kicked Saren’s ass, and again when he came back to live. She went into Omega 4 Relay and returned to tell the tale. But here she is, fidgeting in her boots because she had just given a prothean his first blowjob in 50,000 years. Actually, that does sound like a lot of pressure now that she put it that way.

The blue alien took a deep breath and slowly turned to face her but expression seemed placid.

“Damn it, Javik, say something!” She cried out, tired of this silent treatment he was giving her. Suddenly, her Omni-tool pinged in the mute room and she jumped. It was Joker notifying her that the ship was due to dock in about one hour. She huffed in humiliation before she unlocked the door manually and fled to the cockpit.

“There you are, commander. I thought you won’t ever come out.” Joker chuckled, fingers busy controlling Normandy. “How’s it like, making out with a prothean? Heard they can see and give memories too. Is he like the asari?”

“Just focus on the ship, Joker.” She sighed, guessing that he had seen the kiss they shared before EDI turned off the surveillance.

“Aye aye.”

“EDI, inform the crew that we will have a one day shore leave.” Shepard muttered, walking towards the Galaxy Map.

“Affirmative, Shepard.” The robotic voice chimed before a shipwide announcement was made. Then a ping came on her Omni-tool once more. It was from Garrus. However, she shortly realised that it wasn’t him who actually messaged her. Her smile grew and she unconsciously palmed the chocolate bag in her pocket.

From: Garrus Vakarian  
Subject: (No subject)

_I do not._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning to end this in around 1-2 more chapters ;o; thank you for the kudos and comments, I highly appreciate it! I know that this isn't your usual sex pollen stories; I got carried away. I apologise if you're looking for something quick.

“What in the spirits’ name is that message supposed to mean?” The turian eyed Javik with chagrin. Come on, he had even given up the chocolate he bought so he could maybe clear the atmosphere with Shepard. “You do not what, exactly?”

“It is hardly your business, turian.” The other male sneered, clearly not appreciating his attempt to meddle in his private affair with the commander. The only reason he had asked to use his Omni-tool to send her a message was because he had refused to utilise the one that Shepard had provided him with.

Javik’s piercing yellow eyes lingered on Garrus’s for a moment before he huffed and walked away from the Mess Hall. As soon as he’s got his back turned, the turian sniffed the air, trying desperately to catch a tinge of smell that is distinctly Shepard. But of course Javik knew better than to let a scandalous rumour float around the ship, so he had taken time to wash himself clean before approaching him. Oh, Garrus _could_ still catch hints of Shepard, but it wasn’t enough to confirm his suspicion.

It didn’t take long for Javik to venture back into his quarter. This would be the second visit the Normandy would make to the Citadel after he was recovered from stasis. The first time, he was simply too exhausted to step out of the ship and see more of those primitives. He wasn’t used to seeing so many clumped up together at the same time. But maybe this time he would. He hadn’t viewed an intact Citadel for as long as he could remember.

He shut his eyes for a moment, allowing silence to conquer the room with only dripping noise of water audible. Most of the heat from earlier had subsided, but he could still feel a strong feeling of desire, especially when he started to think about the commander. No, not the commander. He was thinking of her smell.

And then it all clicked in place.

Yes, that must be it. He wasn’t attracted to her in the slightest. It was her damn _aroma_ that drove him insane. Out of everyone he had encountered, she was the only one whose scent had been the most distinctively prothean. Whatever flora that intoxicated him must have elevated his sense of smell by a _lot_ of notches.

But Javik couldn’t deny that there was a certain charm about her that made him wants to follow her. Although she doesn’t lead by his preferred method of cruelness that leaves her subordinates cowering (which was the best solution to avoid any treason from occurring, if you ask him), she compensates for it with her charisma that inspires everyone working with her. Javik dipped his head forward and fell in contemplation before the AI announced that everyone was free to leave the ship.

Javik blatantly ignored the stares that he started to harbour as soon as he stepped out of Normandy. He could see Shepard just ahead of him, eyes looking concerned as she took the elevator and punched a number that said ‘Huerta Memorial Hospital’. He waited for the door to close, not wanting to stay any closer as the slightest smell could make his cock springs back to life. He didn’t want that now.

However, he followed her curiously to see her getting a bottle of wine from the register and disappeared into one of the rooms inside. He waited for a long while, idly eyeing the drell who was practicing his punches against the glass window and had considered leaving when Shepard hadn’t returned. However, when he scoffed and was about to turn around, she was back, pacing towards the drell and almost leaped into his arms. He could feel his fingers curling into a ball at the sight. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to drag her back by the hair and slam her into a nearby wall to ravage her mouth like he had a while ago.

He wasn’t close enough to clearly hear what was being said, but he could vividly see the sadness in her eyes. She casted her sight to the floor while twiddling her thumb. The drell placed his right hand on Shepard’s shoulder to give her a sombre smile and she immediately moved forward to hug him.

Javik remembered him. He caught glimpses of him in Shepard’s memories during the intimacy that they shared back then. But there was no sights that clued that they were together. No shared kisses, no lingering hugs, no nothing. Deep in thought, he hadn’t noticed that Shepard had spotted him from the distance, and she pursed her lips together. She looked at Thane as he withdrew from her arms and she smiled, knowing that he was content. At least he’d be reunited with Irikah again on the shore. She leaned in and whispered her goodbye before pecking him gently above his frills.

The prothean’s eyes flickered back to life when he smelled the commander closing in. He clenched his fists tightly and looked away, not wanting the smell to invade him further. Both of them exchanged no words as they walked into the elevator. Javik looked up to see the drell smiling slightly at him.

The lift hummed as it went up slowly. Shepard sighed and leaned on the male next to her, feeling mentally tired.

“How much is the galaxy going to take away from me?” She mumbled wearily, and Javik tried his best to try to not get a hard on so he grabbed her shoulder and pushed her away from him gently. He could feel her flinching at the rejection, but ignored it.

“Us soldiers, and those who choose to follow us walk alongside death every day.” He replied as he took a step away from Shepard, causing noticeable tumble in her already sour mood. “This is a fact you have to fathom, commander.” He said as he glanced at the elevator door. “Is the drell someone dear to you?”

“His name is Thane Krios. One of my closest friends. A damn good assassin. The best in the whole bloody galaxy.” Shepard glanced away from the prothean, obviously hurt that she was being pushed away. Well, not that she closely associate him with sympathy, but still. “Javik, I’m heading to my apartment. You can leave once we reach the Commons.” She desperately need a company, but she was sure that he wouldn’t give that much for her. Maybe she’ll contact Garrus.

Much to her surprise, Javik shook his head lightly. “I shall accompany you.”

Shepard blinked and looked at the prothean whose eyes were anywhere but on her. Her lips tugged to form a slight smile and she merely nodded as the elevator door opened on the Commons and they took the cab to her apartment. Shepard presented her spectre identification and turned on the autopilot function before she leaned back on the seat.

“I was also visiting an old friend who almost died trying to take the data on the Crucible.”

Despite being an Avatar for Vengeance, Javik knew full well that witnessing the fall of a partner could be excruciating. “You are fortunate that you still have the luxury to worry about others.” He scoffed. “In my cycle, we had to learn that soldiers who can no longer shoot a gun are worthless.”

Although it sounded cold, Shepard could sense the tinge of sadness in his sentence and she smiled weakly. She leaned closer to him and pressed her hand on his thigh, granting her a jolt in his posture as his head snapped sideways to glare at her. He roughly grabbed her arm and tore it away from him, but Shepard dipped her head forward to brush her lips against his.

Her smell clouded his senses, and he was paralysed as Shepard deepened the kiss, tongue entering his drier mouth and lapped on his. Immediately, all his restrains were snapped, and he forcibly pushed her so she would lie on her back, and he hovered on top of her, staring with lust in his eyes.

“You are playing with fire, commander.” He snarled as he grinds his cock against Shepard’s clothed core. He leaned in and bit her hard on the neck, drawing blood. Shepard moaned loudly at the roughness, and once more when Javik moved to another unscathed part of her neck and did the same. His hand slipped underneath the casual shirt that she wore and pushed her bra out of the way, despite him not knowing what the flimsy article was. His stiff fingers tugged on her peaked nipples and yanked them roughly, drawing out another loud cries of pleasure that sent jolt to his cock.

His hardness continuously rubbed against her soaked pants as she squirms underneath him. She was silenced when he captured her kiss for another heated and passionate kiss. Their tongues moved around each other with no grace, only pure passion.

They were breathing heavily, chest heaving up and down as Javik moved back on the free spot on the corner and dragged Shepard by the hair with him. With impossible dexterity, his free hand unclasped his lower armour and shoved her face on his raging erection.

“Do you know what you do to me, commander?” He growled as he lined himself on her lips and made his way inside her hot mouth in one swift motion, pushing the back of her head violently. He used his free hands to slip underneath the neck of her shirt to once more twist and pull on her hardened peaks, making her muffled out screams in ecstasy as she diligently and desperately sucked on his cock. The rumbles produced by her throat almost made him come undone right there, but somehow he resisted.

“Do not touch yourself.” The prothean reprimanded when he saw her hands crawling to her wet core. He smirked when she moaned even more in complain. “Are you feeling it? That is what you do to me when you are standing so closely to me.” He snarled inbetween his own groans of pleasures as he continued to roughly work on her breasts.

Shepard could barely register what was happening. All she could notice was that her panties was soaked as she sucked on Javik’s throbbing cock and the sensation of him toying with his breasts so violently she felt herself nearing her own orgasm. Her jaw ached, but she ignored the stinging sensation, instead she chose to focus on tasting him, drinking his essence.

Javik withdrew his hands from her breasts and pushed her away from him and gestured so she would turn around. She immediately complied. Javik moved underneath her and pulled her pants down. Her core was radiating such a strong musky smell that he had to hold his breath to prevent himself from cumming. He parted her folds and noticed just how wet she was; he could feel traces of wetness on her inner thighs. Couldn’t hold himself any longer, Javik grabbed her ass and pushed her down to shove his tongue inside her weeping cunt, making Shepard screams in ecstasy. It took her a while to find her bearing and started to once more resume her task on Javik’s erection. Both of them licked and sucked each other until he felt like he was close. Without warning, he spilled in her mouth, and she followed.

“Swallow it all.” He hissed, and he could feel her head stopping on the tips and her throat bobbed. She grabbed his limp cock and licked the residue, cleaning him completely before she turned around to look at him with a flushed face.

Both of them remained that way until Javik took the initiative to start redressing. As soon as both of them were fully clothed once more, the car came to a coincidental halt on Silversun Strip.

Her smell was stronger than ever, which was natural since she had just came hard on his face. He could taste her in his tongue and that did nothing to calm the heat that started to gather once more. He cursed himself silently as he followed Shepard who was tottered slightly ahead of him. They entered her apartment and he found himself momentarily stunned at how large and posh it was.

She threw herself on the sofa in the middle of the room and hugged her knees. Javik looked around, trying to stay as far away from the commander as he possibly could.

“Commander, if you are looking for company, I am sure anyone from the ship would be more than willing.” Javik said.

Shepard wanted to punch the prothean square in the face as soon as she heard that statement. “What about you, Javik? Back then, would you, as a commander, take just anyone in your bed?”

The male hesitated for a moment before he shook his head lightly. “No.” He said simply. In the past few years of his life before he was put into stasis, he had no time to enjoy sex, nor did he ever trust anyone enough to go anywhere near him. Even when his season came, he hardly ever been in physical contact with anyone. Even if he did, it was brief. With his back still facing the commander, he said, “If so, why are you willing to indulge me?”

“I could ask you the same, Javik.”

“Deflecting my question with another.” He turned around, looking at Shepard who slowly got to her feet and approached him. She had a smirk on her face as she crowded his personal space, knowing exactly what the proximity was doing to him. She leaned into his face and ghosted her lips over his, causing him to twitch and grab her by the shirt. He pushed her backwards, his left hand on the back of her head to support her as she hovered above the ground, the right on her arm, to pull her deep in the kiss. She had one leg in the middle of Javik’s two, and the other stretched upwards.

Suddenly, Shepard’s Omni-tool beeped and flashed. Both of them tensed at the high frequency tone and quickly regained their composure.

“What is it, Mordin?” She sighed impatiently.

“Shepard. Found something interesting.” The scientist paused when he saw Javik behind the commander, looking away. “Need your location. Experiment showed fascinating result. Might need blood sample. But it’s good on its way.” Another silence. “Hope I’m not interrupting.”

Shepard rolled her eyes at the late apology and quickly informed him of the location of her apartment. Although she wouldn’t admit it, she was kind of hoping that he wouldn’t come up with something so soon. She truly enjoyed teasing him, especially when it was _so_ easy to get his body to respond to her touch.

“Are you in any pain?” Shepard asked.

“No.” He said, walking away from the commander once more. The musky smell developed for a while before her device rang, and he could still sense it in the air.

“So, Javik, why is it that you only seem to get aroused around me?” She asked out of pure curiosity. Maybe part of it was due to the fact that he didn’t blend with others so much, but he was also within considerably close proximity with others in the hospital yet, he was acting normal. “I doubt that it’s my dashing good look and charming personality.”

“Keep flaunting, commander. Humans don’t affect me.” He let out a single breath of amusement. “I believe that it is your smell. It reminds me of a prothean.”

“Right. So that’s why you always shove me away.”

“Precisely.” He replied flatly. “Now you know that I didn’t do it because I’m attracted to you, what will happen from here on?”

“Asshole.” She chuckled and would’ve hit him on the shoulder had he not been so far away. It was quite awkward to be speaking to someone was standing 3 metres away from you in such a large apartment. She felt like she needed to yell to get him to hear her properly. The brunette stepped forward, and Javik took one backwards, wincing. “You’re making it sound like I’m the one at the disadvantage, Javik.” She tutted, eyes lighting up with playfulness. “But hey,” Smirking mischievously, she kept advancing. “I’m the only one who can get you off. You know it.”

Here comes the face that was always reserved when she was about to persuade someone to do whatever she wanted. Commanding, charismatic yet gentle. The prothean wasn’t about to get affected, so he scoffed and came to a still, allowing Shepard to close the huge gap between them. “I do not need _you_ to do it for me. I can take care of it myself—“

“—while, thinking of me.” She grinned and she knew she had won when Javik flinched and looked away from her. She almost burst in laughter at her victory, clearly enjoying the moments where she rendered the prothean speechless. Right, that went up a _lot_ of ranks in Shepard’s guilty pleasure list.

Javik let out a growl at his defeat. It was so pathetic; the whole thing was simply preposterous. His mind immediately soared to the stellar blowjob that her commander had done in his quarter and instantly he could feel his cock coming back to life. He bit his tongue in both frustration and an attempt to calm himself down. He had thoroughly enjoyed every single second of her soft mouth wrapped around him, and she _knew_ it. And it was quite terrifying to admit that out of everyone in the ship, and everyone who he had met in the current galaxy, the only person who he could stand was the commander. He hadn’t known her for long, but he had seen enough to confirm her strength and leadership talent. She wasn’t nosy and she didn’t crowd him with a truckload of questions regarding his people and nor did she ever ignore what he had to say, despite the fact that she had hardly ever went through with his suggestions without an argument and slight changes.

However, hell if he would ever say it out loud.

“Commander, you are whoring yourself out.” Javik spat out at last.

Shepard winced at the cutting word and she frowned at the prothean, clearly not appreciating what he had just said. Although she liked playing and exchanging insults with her companions, there were some lines that must not be crossed. “Javik, don’t push me.” She hissed, eyes and scars on her skin suddenly glowed red and that was enough to make him hesitate. “You only have to say no, and I will stop.”

Javik suddenly remembered that he had told the commander that he didn’t particularly object the intimacy that she showed, and he knew that he was in the wrong. However, pride didn’t allow him to say a word of apology. Instead, he walked past her and towards the door.

Shepard hadn’t moved from her original position when she heard the door hissed open and a set of footstep approached.

“Do your tests without me, Mordin.” She murmured. “If he’s not willing, walk away.” Shepard walked upstairs without so much as an eyecontact.


	6. Chapter 6

**GV [1121]:** Hey Jane, can I crash at your apartment?  
**GV [1126]** : Taking it as a yes  
**GV [1139]:** I’m in the elevator  
**JS [1140]** : Garrus can’t you at least wait for a poor, tired girl to respond?  
**GV [1145]** : Can’t imagine you ever saying no to your favourite turian  
**JS [1146]** : Eat my chocolate and you’ll feel me saying no  
**GV [11416** : Yeah… I still want my mandibles intact, thanks

Shepard chuckled as she turned off the television. Ever since she received the apartment from Anderson, and he had found out about it, he took the liberty to claim the spacious place as good as his. She quickly put on loose pants and baggy t-shirt to cover herself before walking downstairs to see Garrus already seated on the sofa, drinking wine.

“It’d be nice if you asked for my permission first.” She crossed her arms before taking a seat on the sofa adjacent to him, pouring a glass for herself using the spare one that he had placed.

“Hm.” Garrus chuckled to himself as he casually took a sip of the red liquid, completely ignoring Shepard. “So that’s what human smells like after a good time with a prothean.”

She spat the alcohol back out and coughed as she felt the liquid on her nose. Curses. Of course. She had bathed but had not taken the time to wash herself. She was planning to do it after the blasted movie has finished, but instead, here she was. With a species who is known to have the sharpest nose. “Oh, drop it, Garrus.” She complained as she wiped her face using her clothes. Another set of chuckle was audible as she glared at him, well, the best death stare she could give him anyway. It was near impossible to get mad at him.

“Too intimidating.” His mandibles flickered in amusement.

“You’re lucky you’re a good friend, Garrus.” She scoffed, but not without a slight smile on the corner of her lips.

“Or what, you’ll chuck a stuffed animal at me?” the turian smirked as he took another sip from the glass in his hand. “Shepard, are you alright?” He asked when he saw her deep in thought, staring at the content of the liquid container in front of her. “Somehow I doubt that this is about Thane.”

She scooted to the end of the sofa after gently putting her wine back on the table. She lied down on the arm rest and brought her feet up to slide it on Garrus's lap, drawing out a groan from him.

"Your feet smell." He complained only to receive a gentle kick on his stomach.

"Javik's an asshole." She groaned.

"Tell me something I don't know." He chuckled lightly, still amused over the fact that humans have such odd choices in wording when it comes to negatively describing someone. "Even after the chocolate I gave him for you?"

Shepard's eyelids fluttered wide open at the statement as she jerked forward, almost screaming. "That fucker! Why did you do it?!" She felt embarrassed that she fell for it. Of course, Javik would never waste his time on nice gestures.

"Oh shit, Shepard! I didn't know he actually gave them to you!" Garrus replied, obviously surprised that the prothean had listened to what he said. He thought for sure that he'd find the small bag in the bin.

She took a deep breath as she saw Garrus panicking. It wasn't entirely his fault, she was just simply too naive. "Well, at least I can now eat it without worrying about it being poisoned." She grimaced, taking the item from her pocket and plopping one in her mouth.

Garrus wanted to question Shepard about what exactly Javik had done, but decided to not go anywhere near it for the moment. They talked for a good couple of hours before going into separate rooms and falling asleep.

They didn’t waste time the next day as they regrouped back at the Normandy. After EDI confirmed that everyone was on board, Shepard immediately ordered Joker to set course for Tuchanka now that the cure had been completed. She had yet to see Javik, nor did she want to. She was actually grateful for the fact that he had been considerate enough to stop showing up—she wanted to be left alone for now. Maybe she’ll come back to visit him after they were finished at Tuchanka.

She did a last check up on the ground crew, especially Mordin, who seemed to be a little bit more excited than usual. He wouldn’t stop talking and she could just see Eve doing an eyeroll. Apparently she’s had enough of the salarian scientist to last a lifetime.

“Shepard. Successfully developed cure for Javik. Ingesed flora had a natural parasite. Managed to lay a hand on it in Citadel.” Mordin said, handing Shepard a small bottle of clear liquid. “Concentrated at the right dose. Should not cause any harm. Blood sample very useful. Interesting findings. Need to be documented. Already informed Liara.”

“Right, right. Slow down, doc.” She chuckled at the train of words he was spitting out. “How’s this gonna work?”

“Ah, yes. Need to drink as is. Very bitter. Will temporarily double his libido for a few hours, or days. Depends on prothean metabolism. Will need someone with him. Sexual intercourse preferred. Have also ran research on prothean biology. Compatible with human. No poison detected. Semen and saliva seem similar to human and asari. Slightly drier. Cannot offer videos.”

 _So it will once again elevate his lust? Can’t believe my luck_. Shepard cursed as she forced a smile and thank him.

“Uh, commander, you better go see Wrex before he… wrecks the ship.” Joker’s voice boomed Shepard’s intercom. Immediately, she rolled her eyes and groaned like never before.

///

The commander had not asked him to gear up, and frankly, Javik was getting quite agitated, being alone in Port Cargo with no window to observe how bad it was outside. He didn’t want to ask the AI about the condition, or with who Shepard was going. If he had to guess, it would probably be the turian or the asari. He paced around his quarter, gauging whether or not it would be wise if he tried to confront her at their current situation.

Yes, he had been wrong to accuse the commander in such a way. But it was frustrating how right she was. The thought of anyone else except her was not sufficient to bring him over the edge. They smelled revolting in comparison. And it was becoming ridiculous how quickly he reacted whenever he started thinking of her, and how she felt around him, how natural she smelled. And he had only her to thank that the effect the particular type of flora had on him was no longer overly strong, even if he could still feel it. But it was awfully hard for him to apologise to her. He was a commander, an ex-commander now. He never apologised for any action that he chose, and he didn’t feel like he should start now.

“AI, where is the commander?” Javik muttered loud enough for EDI to hear.

“Commander Shepard has already left in the shuttle along with Professor Solus, Urdnot Wrex, Garrus Vakarian and LT James Vega.”

 _Taking two buffalos with her. Of course_. Javik thought to himself, slightly smirking. She has low defensive capability, and she is equipped with powerful biotics and sharp eyes. It was only given that she wanted the enemies to keep their eyes on the two soldiers instead of her. If she had two krogan on board, then she would definitely have brought them along.

Whilst the commander is rather occupied, Javik sat down on his cot and decided to take a little nap. He had not a wink of sleep last night. He quickly shed himself off his chunky armour and lied down. Maybe he would apologise to her after she returned.

Or so he thought.

He didn’t have the chance as the first thing he saw was the commander exiting the vidcom room and barking orders at everyone to set course for the Citadel. She seemed weary, fresh scars already made its way on her face. He could see the bandage around her neck and along her right arm, down to her hand and fingers. The turian walking with her seemed to be trying hard to comfort her to no avail. As Shepard debriefed Garrus and James, Javik waited for her in front of her cabin with his arms crossed.

“Commander.” He said, placing his arms on his sides as soon as the elevator opened. He would’ve continued had he not seen the tears that flooded those eyes of hers.

Shepard clearly was not expecting any guest, and she wiped her face using her hands and exhaled. She wasn’t ready to have any of this shit right now. “Not now, Javik.” She said, sorrow clear in her tone.

Sensing her silent pleas, Javik merely nodded as Shepard walked into her cabin, and the door closed behind her. He then took the elevator down to the Mess Hall to look for the turian and demand explanation as to why she seemed so upset. And he found him right in front of the elevator, putting up a rectangular object made of metal with a name written on it.

_Mordin Solus_

And Javik’s brain completed the puzzle. That was why Shepard had been distressed. The salarian had somehow not returned from the battle.

“Jane is usually the one who puts all these up.” Garrus murmured quietly.

“Were they close?”

“She has good relationship with everyone aboard the Normandy. But there are selected few that she is on a particularly good term with.” He paused. “Mordin was one of them. Damn guy never stopped talking once he starts.” He chuckled humourlessly. “She’s taking it pretty hard. Putting on a brave front for the sake of morale. I could tell that she wasn’t going to hold out much longer during the call in the vidcom room. Even someone like her need a break.”

“How did it happen?” Javik surprised Garrus, and even himself, for the sudden sympathy that he was showing.

“He… sacrificed himself. So the krogan could be cured. She’s blaming no one but herself right now.” He looked at the prothean who seemed to be deep in thought. “You should talk to her when you get the chance. She’ll appreciate it, I assure you.”

“Yes.” Was his only response.

Definitely. He’ll definitely talk to her on the Citadel.

But once more, his determination was denied by the sudden Cerberus attack that made Shepard’s blood boil and in blinded fury, had taken Liara and Garrus along for the ride. And once more, Javik had to sit in his quarter, anxiously waiting for her return.

It had been a day since his last release, and he could feel himself growing more sensitive as time went on. It would not bide well at the rate he was going. He did not want to risk jumping on her when she makes any slight physical contact.

Javik decided to distract himself by going one level up to view the casualty list on the wall, brushing his hand against some of the nameplates to replay its memory. The commander was holding some sort of necklace in her hands, each had a name tailored specially for them, and all of the names written in them had made it on the wall in front of him. He could vividly sense the sorrow and regret. It reminded him of what the war used to do to him. Losing partners and friends, wallowing in sadness over the close ones.

But as time went on, even those feelings were taken away from him. His species was forced to face ahead, not sparing even one second for the fallen. The dead left to be harvested by the Reapers. No proper burial was held anymore, not even for the most respected commanders and leaders.

He closed his eyes and broke the contact, then walked towards the cockpit where he could see the pilot almost dropped his jaw in surprise at his presence.

“You have been with her since the beginning.” He started, and it took Joker a moment to regain his sanity. “I saw visions of her… death.”

“She was spaced. She died trying to save me.” The capped human said with melancholy and clear guilt. His tone was free of the usual nonchalance and mischief. “And I know she’ll gladly do it again.”

“Tell me more about her.”

So Javik revelled himself in stories about the commander, how she stood against a reaper a few years ago and saved the Council at the cost of thousands of human lives, only to be blatantly disregarded, and how it led her to be the person she was today. It was fascinating, to hear about someone who was evidently favoured by their gods. It made Javik respect her even more. She had been through so much and she had yet to lose her hope in the seemingly hopeless struggle against the decimating force.

He lost track of time, but the next thing he realised was that Garrus was standing behind the two of them, with concern written on his face.

“Joker, you’d better dock the Normandy for now. Jane is in no shape to continue the battle.”

At that, Javik turned uneasy. His stomach turned into a knot as he mindlessly trying to search for an explanation. “Is she hurt?”

“In more ways than you can imagine.” Garrus sighed, readying himself to walk out through the airlock, the prothean following closely behind him. It didn’t take long for them to reach the rapid transit, and Javik had prepared himself for the worst when the turian changed course and hailed a cab.

“Why do I have to listen to you?” He complained in the skycar. He wanted to see her straight away, not to be sent away to her residence. “What happened to her?”

Garrus couldn’t help but flicker his mandibles in his attempt to smile at the concern that he was showing for her. In his impatience, Javik put out one of his hands and placed it on his arm, trying to relive the memory of what he saw. And he immediately understood. She had just lost another.

“The drell.” He started, calmly looking ahead as Garrus drove beside him. “She seems to be particularly close to him.” He continued, recalling the sight of the two in an embrace. “Who is he?”

“It’s… complicated.” The turian replied, focusing ahead at the traffic and taking a right turn. “You’d better ask her for the full story.”

Javik felt almost disgusted in himself, not because he was starting to show a concern for a primitive this time, but for the sudden jealousy growing inside him. Had the drell and Shepard been intimate before? It was true that he had yet to view the degree of their closeness in her memories. But then, the images he saw usually kept jumping, and never on the same timeline. It was possible that that particular memory had been eluding him.

They arrived at Shepard’s apartment soon, and they had to wait a few hours until Garrus decided that he was going to do some shopping for dinner. A while later, the door was opened from outside, revealing a human figure with her eyes darkened from the sadness engulfing her.

“Commander.” He tried his best to ignore the smell raiding his nostrils, producing stimulation for his limp member. Javik nodded in recognition and walked by her side as she advanced forward and up the stairs. However, when she did nothing to acknowledge his presence, he placed one of his hands on her shoulder.

“What is it, Javik?" She asked with a sigh.

“I am…” He hesitated for a moment. “…concerned.”

Shepard came to a halt at the genuine statement, and she started to wonder if she was hearing correctly. She looked at the prothean, and his four eyes blinked back at her with honesty in them. Seeing it, she couldn’t help but smile tiredly as she placed a hand over his. She held it there for a long while to allow Javik to see what she had seen.

“He was content.” The prothean said with confidence, four eyes locked into her two. “He went down fighting. That is precisely what every soldier wants.”

It took Shepard a moment to regain her strength to talk without sniffling. “I know.” She shook her head, letting go of Javik’s hand on her shoulder. “But I could’ve stopped it. I could’ve chosen another path and let them live.”

“A choice that none of them would be satisfied with.” He was horrendous at comforting people, he knew that much. All of his life had been wasted on war and violence that he was quite speechless at moments such as these. It was a miracle that he managed to say something that didn’t push her further away. “You did well.” He whispered, and it was true. She stood by her beliefs and remained true to them. But in war, not everyone could be saved.

Shepard said nothing, but a sob broke through her breath and it momentarily stunned him. He was at a complete loss of what to do. What do the humans usually do at times like this? He closed his eyes and tried to remember. That was when an image of the drell rounding his arms around her waist struck. Javik hesitantly stepped forward and awkwardly copied the gesture in his head.

At the sudden warmth that enveloped her, Shepard could no longer resist the tears in her eyes. Her hands cluthing on Javik’s back, she held him tightly as she cried like never before, for two of her close friends.

Garrus who happened to just arrived in Shepard’s apartment heard the noise coming from her room and immediately made his way up and was relieved, and surprised, when he saw the prothean holding their commander in his arms, allowing her to break down. He smiled, nodding at him before heading back downstairs.

During that period, no word was exchanged, nor was there any need to. Javik could clearly see what was going on through her head, and the full story of the events on Tuchanka and Citadel. She had faced down a _Reaper_ on foot. Then, she was forced to question her loyalty to her friends and her mission objective not only once, but twice. Although she knew that having the salarian scientists working on the Crucible would be invaluable, she had turned down their offer, and while Javik may not agree with her method, he admired her for being able to stand by her values.

She was such a wonder, an unstoppable force, and Javik found himself enthralled.

He gently pressed his hands on Shepard’s shoulder when her sobs had subsided, and landed a chaste kiss on her lips which she seemed to approve as she let out a low moan in between her sniffles.

“Would you like to rest?” He asked in the middle of their kiss.

Shepard quickly leaned forward to capture his lips once more, tongue brushing across his lower lips to request entrance. He gladly gave her an opening, and their tongues danced slowly, savouring each other’s taste and sharing each other’s warmth. He could feel his cock straining back to life at the intimate contact, but made no move to show it.

A while later, they broke the kiss to take a deep breath. “A… shower would be nice.” She mumbled into his neck, sending shiver down his spine. Javik reluctantly nodded as Shepard walked forward, in turn pushing him backwards into the bathroom. Realising her silent request, he tugged on the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up. Shepard lifted her hands to allow Javik to remove the clothing article. He threw it to the side and started working on her pants, unbuttoning and unzipping, then pushing it down her feet. Her fingers were trying to work out how to undo his armour, and he chuckled when she sighed in frustration.

“Help a girl out?” She smiled weakly, and he immediately complied, removing his armour in a record time before setting them on the floor. Shepard pulled back for a moment and saw how hard he already was. She couldn’t help but chuckle as she grabbed his underclothing and helped him out of it.

Javik leaned forward to capture her lips in a searing kiss when he saw how hungrily she was looking at his bare top, and he spun her towards the shower slowly, just like a fluid dance move, and walked towards the wall where he pinned her. He could feel her trembling under the contact, hands holding onto his shoulders. It was then his turn to withdraw one step to admire her almost bare body, scars decorating it just like a work of a painter on a blank canvas. He traced the dark marking and stitches on her waist, a deep gash on her thigh and claw marks on her arm before diving into her neck and licking the ones he could find there.

His cock throbbed with desire as her pheromones started to develop and gave the air an arousing musky scent. Her moans did nothing to ease the tension he was feeling. She was driving him insane with need.

Without being told, Shepard ridded herself off her bra and underwear slowly, almost as if she was giving Javik a strip show of his lifetime. He had to bite the inside of his lower lip to muffle a groan that threatened to come out, but thwarted as soon as he saw, _smell_ , how wet she was. Her hand wandered to the side, turning the tap and letting the cold water sprayed out. Both of them jumped at the temperature, and Shepard had to almost sneak around the shower to activate the hot water while giggling.

Javik removed the last clothing he had and rumbled in relief when his hard cock sprang free, making Shepard unconsciously licked her lips. In one swift motion, he grasped her hands and cornered her to the bathroom wall, letting the warm water washed over both of them. Javik’s yellow eyes stared deep into her brown ones before he brushed his erection against her drenched folds.

“Oh!” She yelped in surprise at the sudden contact and pressed her forehead on his shoulder. The prothean cupped her breasts and fondled them to elicit a moan, and louder one when his fingers brushed her peaked nipples, making her threw her head back. He readjusted his position and leaned in to take one bud in his mouth. It was rewarded when the human started whispering his name in desperation. He roughly bit and nipped on it, his free hand gliding down to her dripping cunt and thrusted two fingers inside to move it up and down slowly.

“Oh god, oh god,” She groaned in pleasure at the sensation and parted her legs, in turn encouraged him to explore her further.

“I cannot hold on much longer, commander.” He hissed under his breath as he stepped backwards and said, “Turn around, hands on the wall.” Shepard could only chuckle at his impatience, knowing full well what exactly she was doing to him by making him wait and not obeying his order. Javik was about to repeat what he just said when Shepard gripped his cock tightly, making him yelp out curses in Prothean.

“Just so you know, I still haven’t forgiven you.” While it was true that she was massively turned on and wanted no more than a good pounding in her pussy, she wanted to hear a plea, or even an apologise.

“I…” Javik moaned at the sensation on his twitching manhood. Her deft hands worked on him with such grace that he almost came right there.

“Javik, say the magic word.” She grinned, proud at the clear dominance she was holding. “Say it and I’ll let you finish inside me.” She teased once more, intentionally leaning close and purring on the side of his face.

“P—“ He couldn’t believe it. He was about to beg. “Ple…” He choked back his word, replaced by a groan when he felt a squeeze on his balls. “Please, commander, please!” As soon as he said it, he grabbed Shepard by the waist and pulled her forward just to turn her around. She braced herself by pressing her palms on the warm marble wall and allowed Javik to reposition her body so it was flush against his cock.

She could feel the tip of him nudging her slit and not long after, he started to penetrate her with a loud moan.

It was ethereal—like nothing he had ever felt. She clenched around him so tightly, and he could feel that she was throbbing too, her damp core pulsing with need, just like he was. When he was fully sheathed inside her, he inhaled to regain his breathing and to control himself. If he moved any faster, he would spill immediately. After a moment, he pulled himself back and started to establish a pace, repeatedly withdrawing and pushing again.

Shepard could feel her insides being stretched wide. Javik was not small at all and she knew it since her jaw ached after sucking him. But he felt so much bigger inside her that her breath hitched when his ridges rubbed against the spots that were otherwise untouchable.

He started to move faster as Shepard began to cry out his name. Her sharp smell and unrestrained noise of pleasure clouded his sense. He rocked his hips quicker, and quicker, and quicker. He had to place his hands on the side of her ass to avoid himself from slipping out until both of them screamed incoherently at the pace. Their flesh slapped against each other, the squelching noise was deafening despite the thundering of the shower against the floor.

Javik felt himself nearing his edge as he once again raised the speed, drawing out more lewd noises out of those plump lips of hers. “I am close,” He hissed, fingers started to move on her clit, massaging and pinching it

“Give it to me, Javik,” She panted loudly, her voice choppy due to their movements and not long after, Shepard came undone, her walls constricting and clenched around Javik even tighter, making him spill inside her tight, wet quim.

Both of them breathed heavily, allowing each other to take a momentary rest before Javik pulled himself from inside her and they shared one more lingering kiss.

The prothean helped her to wash and exchanged no words, only a contented purr of satisfaction. He also took the time to rinse his clothes and hung them to dry on top of the shower partition. When they were finished, they dried themselves and left the bathroom to head to the bed. Only cladded in underwear, Shepard sighed in approval when she felt the soft mattress moulding into her shape, and even more when the fresh blanket covered her naked body.

Javik climbed in next to her and Shepard moved forward to nuzzle her forehead against his toned chest.

“Commander.” He whispered, not sure how long after they have lied down. “I apologise for calling you a whore.”

But then he realised that she wasn’t listening. She already fell asleep.

Javik managed a smile before drifting off after her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes into Citadel DLC although not the party.

Shepard had expected to wake up snuggled to her favourite prothean only to find out that she was alone in the bed. It wasn’t as if she thought that he was the type to cuddle his bedmate, but after the surprising amount of sympathy he had shown yesterday, she had hoped. She gradually came to a sitting position and crumpled the blanket on her lap. The chilly morning air hit her naked skin, making her shiver.

She tiptoed on the ceramic floor, wincing at the coldness of it and tried to look around for a heating unit. She hadn’t been in the apartment much, so she was still trying to find her way around it. She grabbed fresh clothes from her closet and made her way downstairs to check her private terminal. She sorted through her mailbox and saw a couple of her ground crews requesting to hang out with her, and there was one from Joker wanting to have dinner with her in some fancy sushi restaurant.

She stopped at one particular message from Kolyat and she took a deep breath. It was about Thane’s funeral.

“Commander.” An accented voice was audible from the door and she didn’t have to look up to know who it was. He observed and noticed her distress and made his way behind her without any invitation to see what she was looking at. Shepard sighed as she stepped back and eased herself against Javik who tensed for a split second before tentatively placing his hands on her waist. “This is not a very smart idea, commander.” He said and Shepard immediately realised what he meant so she withdrew herself after saying sorry.

The prothean walked to the other corner of the room and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, still looking at her. The effect of the flora still had yet to wear out and he was seriously getting anxious. It wasn’t as bad as before, where the slightest contact could make him aroused, but he still wasn’t going to take the chance considering the heat that was swirling around his stomach.

“Mordin left me a cure before he…” She paused. “…left.” At that, Javik stood up straight. “It’s in my cabin in Normandy. I’ll go get it later today. Supposedly, it doubles your, uh… sexual desire, before it washes the flora completely off your system. Depends on how fast your metabolism is though.”

“Are you certain this will work, commander?”

“Yes.” She vouched confidently. “Mordin had never let me down.”

“And what about—“ He curled his fingers into a tight fist at the thought, and Shepard looked at him in query. What was he trying to ask? He shook his head lightly to dismiss the earlier statement. “It is nothing, commander.”

“Don’t worry, Javik. I will help you through the phase just like what I’ve been doing.” She exhaled, interpreting his hesitation as a request for assistance.

He nodded, satisfied with the answer. But somehow it still left him feeling unfulfilled. Was she merely helping him as an act of kindness? He was unsure why, but the thought left him offended. Was he nothing but a pastime for her? Just someone to warm her bed? Anger swirled around him as he gritted his teeth in disgust. Disgust with her, and most importantly with himself. How could he even _think_ that they would have something? He was the avatar of vengeance. He was not supposed to mull over something as petty as so.

“Is something wrong?” She raised one of her eyebrows at the hostility in his eyes.

Javik took a deep breath. “No, commander.” He said. “I am grateful for your assistance.” Then, he left the room.

///

The funeral went smoothly and leaving her feeling much better than she had been a few hours ago. Kolyat had expressed his gratitude for what little time Shepard could spare for his father and she had shook her head, claiming that it was the least she could do for such a good friend of hers. After everyone had left, she went to take a hot bath and put on a casual black N7 t-shirt, leather jacket and cosy jeans for dinner with Joker.

However, when she arrived at the assigned table, he saw Javik sitting behind it with his arms crossed on the table.

“Javik…?” She frowned at the sight. Had she read the name of the message sender wrong?

“Commander.” He said in his usual flat tone. “Why are you here?”

“Funny. I believe that’s my line. I was invited by Joker.”

“And I, by the turian.”

Shepard sighed in disbelief at the prank pulled by the two devils. Of course she should’ve known that it was a little fishy (no pun intended) that Joker had asked her out for a dinner at an expensive restaurant. Her first assumption had been the chap wanting free food, but clearly she was wrong. But she decided that there was no pain in humouring them as she pulled the chair and sat.

“Alright big man. Have you ever had sushi?” She grinned while skimming through the menu.

“The turian just mentioned that there would be fishes.” He looked at his feet to see the said animals swimming around merrily. “But I was expecting that they would be for food, not for show.”

Shepard chuckled at the innocent remark and turned the old-fashioned menu book for him to see. “It’s a delicacy back on Earth. You have to try it.”

“I do not understand why you would eat something that you do not make yourself. It might be poisoned.”

“Get outta that mindset, Javik. Let loose a little.” She scowled at his ever-so-serious tone and placed an order of a sushi and sashimi set menu for two through her omni-tool.

“Commander, I have a question.”

“Shoot.” She said, rewarding her with a confused look. “Ask away.”

“You and the drell.” Javik began. “Were you joined?”

Shepard chuckled at the question rather with an odd mix of amusement and tinge of sadness. She lost count of how many people had asked her that particular question in a thousand different ways to the point where both of them wondered that too. “We were just close friends. Much like Garrus and I. I’d be as devastated too if I was to lose him.” At the sceptical look she received, she continued. “From day one, he had warned me that he was dying. I guess we tried to make the most of our time together, just enjoying each other’s company a little bit too much.” She exhaled at the memory of last afternoon. “Still didn’t prepare me for this.”

Javik wasn’t sure why relief suddenly washed over him at the revelation. But before he could say anything, there were gunshots and a human running towards them, warning them about an attempted murder. Of course, Javik thought. One second it was a shootout, the next they were covered in fishes, trying to fight their way with what little ammo they had before being rescued by a krogan and the Normandy. As if it couldn’t get any more ridiculous, they now had to solve a mystery which involves him, formal attire and Shepard.

“Javik, you can’t possibly think that you can get into the casino with your armour on.” Garrus remarked with playfulness in his tone, followed by a nod from Kaidan and a grunt of approval from Zaeed.

“This is outrageous. I was not prepared earlier and we have paid the price. I refuse to walk without my armour and weapons.”

“It’s okay, Prothy. Lola will protect you.” James winked and was replied with a disgusted sneer from the prothean.

Shepard snorted at the remark and would’ve said something more had Traynor not been busy with her face in the other room and Liara with her hair. She felt pity for Javik because she could relate to him at the moment, being forced to wear something that she would keep pulling down due to its offensive lack of closure.

“Your ceremonial outfit could use some armour.” He had said once they arrived at the entrance. Shepard could not agree less and would’ve voiced it had she not been too busy trying to muffle her laughter at the sight of a prothean wearing a tuxedo. She had absolutely no idea how they managed to do it but she made a mental note to thank the boys later. “I hardly find this amusing.”

“Well I do.” She let out a less than quiet chuckle as she slung her arm around Javik’s, making him stop in his track. “Come on handsome, we might as well look the part now.” She purred and he coughed into his hand. “You look great, bad boy.” There was a silence as he looked away from her, presumably to observe the crowd but he might’ve done it due to the nerves. Shepard grinned and nudged his side. “You’re supposed to compliment me back.”

The prothean stared at her, trying to find a way to praise her despite the fact that he found such honeyed attitude preposterous. “You look very light.”

“Right. Thanks. I think.”

“Okay, they’ll be looking at the prothean and not me. That’s good. That’s the point. Okay.” Brooks said as she started to make her way to the ventilation shafts. Liara announced on the intercom that they would have to mingle with the guests and Shepard winked at her date.

“Okay, Javik. Time to socialise with the primitves.”

“I do not see the point of such frivolities, comma—“

“Jane.” She cut him off. “If you think you can call me commander while we’re dressed in this bizarre costume, think again.” She could have asked him to call her Shepard instead, but thought that it would draw unnecessary attention so she opted with her given name. She was kind of curious how it would sound like coming from him too.

After a while of talking with the guests and Javik standing there looking pretty holding awkwardly onto a wine glass, Liara told them to bypass a junction box, and the second time where they had to distract the guards.

“Human! I met your ancestors long ago. They were living in caves throwing rocks at wildlife.”

Shepard snorted loudly at his poor conversation attempt and wished that she would’ve brought a recorder. Poor man must’ve been so puzzled and accused him of being drunk despite him having not drunk a single drop of alcohol.

“Human, you were not born to this. You are living a life of shame, defending an unworthy man.”

Again, Shepard had to bit her lower lips to prevent laughter from spilling out and drawing the attention to her. Boy, was she glad she brought the prothean along. She was now looking forward to hear what kind of antiques he’d spout later.

“In my cycle, games of chance were punishable by death. Your customers would be executed.”

Now she had to hold her sides so she wouldn’t fall over in tears due to the loud snort threatening to escape from her forcibly closed lips. It was getting significantly harder to turn off the surveillance if she kept going. Maybe she should distract the guards instead and ask him to bypass the security instead.

“Human, allow me to read you. Give me your hand.”

Alright, Shepard _did_ tell him to stop being ridiculous in his distraction attempt but this was by no mean any better. It sounded like a terrible pickup line she couldn’t help but inhaled deeply so she wouldn’t get hysterical. She was enjoying this far too much.

“You! Human, I require your attention. I am a prothean. What do you think of that?”

Enough was enough. Once Shepard finished hacking the last junction box, she grabbed Javik by the hand and dragged him away while laughing like mad and complimenting him on his useful skill. He only frowned, not sure if he was supposed to feel happy or offended.

And as if the day couldn’t get any more ridiculous, they had been betrayed by Brooks and had to fight a Shepard clone. By the end of it all, Shepard was just plain exhausted.

“Another day in Jane Shepard’s life.” Garrus chuckled, sitting next to her. “What do you say if we unwind a bit?”

“That was my plan for today but look at the mess we got ourselves into.” She rolled her eyes as she dumped herself onto the sofa. “Why can’t something just go right for one fucking second. And you, stop laughing.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Garrus smirked at her. “Why don’t you throw a party or something. This place is spacious enough. And the old crews are here too…”

“I don’t really want Grunt and Wrex demolishing the entire building, thanks.” She muffled into the sofa. “And I’ve had enough of dresses and high heels for one reaper invasion.”

The turian ran his hand on Shepard’s back, petting her gently. “Well you could just wear nothing in your room, maybe with Javik. We’ll be outside trying to not retch at the noise.”

“Get your turian ass away from me!” She groaned at the playful remark and turned around to try to kick him away. Garrus only laughed even more, evading her assault.

“Here comes your bad boy.” He said, voice full of mischief as the door to her apartment opened and reveal Javik who was already dressed in his usual armour. Shepard screamed, telling Garrus to fuck off.

“Commander, is everything alright.” The prothean ignored the drama and sat on the smaller sofa, looking at the human who was sprawled on her stomach on the large one. She said nothing, only giving him a thumbs up. “Some people said that we were on a date back in the casino.”

She turned her head from being buried in the sofa to lying on her cheek, grinning at him. “They say dates is where you go somewhere fun. Can’t say it was considered ‘fun’ in my book or yours.” She said. “Fun is when we gun down the Atlas until it explodes to smithereens.”

“Or when you watch a giant worm besting a reaper.”

She laughed at the remark. He must’ve seen the event in Tuchanka. She’s gotta admit that it _was_ rather amusing to watch. And as Joker said, now they all need a gun that fires thresher maw. “Doesn’t count since I didn’t have my favourite prothean in tuxedo with me.” She added, making the male twitched his eyes in a concealed surprise.

“So if I start wearing that appalling, flimsy outfit to battle instead of my armour, would you count it as a date, commander?”

“Hmm… I’ll consider it. I’m not an easy woman to score, you know. There’s plenty out there who wants me.” She chuckled. “Wants me dead.” At that, he heard a small snort coming from Javik and she couldn’t help but grin at him. “Hey, here’s your cure.” She said, passing a small clear bottle from her pocket. “Good thing my clone didn’t move it or you’d be stuck with a raging erection whenever you’re with me. Sounds like a really bad porno, actually.”

“I appreciate it, commander.” He said, voice thick with accent as he observed the liquid inside it.

“You look troubled, Javik.” She answered as she dragged herself to her back while groaning, still looking at him. “What’s on your mind?”

“I do not understand.” Swapping attention from the bottle to her, he retorted. “Why go to such length to help me?”

The human pursed her lips together in an attempt to gauge what would be the best answer. She found it impossible to lie to herself and tell her that she had not truly enjoyed the intimacy with him. He could be a pain in the ass, sure, but he had mostly mellowed out lately. It was rather cute to see. The man seemed to be much more comfortable now than he had ever been, considering that he allowed his snarky side to surface. He wasn’t as cold as she had originally thought and it was truly endearing to see him having concerns for her.

But she still didn’t know his feelings towards her. Was he merely accepting her help to calm his growing lust, or had he actually enjoyed their time together? Shepard didn’t want to misinterpret the situation. There were times where she thought that he had something more for her from the way he looked at her during sex, but love had never been her forte.

“Come on, it’s not fair if I keep giving you answers. Why don’t you answer that question yourself before I do?” She scoffed and switched her attention to the ceiling. “Why did you accept my help? You said it yourself that you don’t find us attractive.”

“I have already told you that it is your smell that appealed to me, not your looks.”

Shepard dragged herself to a sitting position. Both of them were avoiding the core of the question. It was a frustrating game of cat and mouse they were playing. “Javik, do you have… any feelings for me?”

“I respect you, commander.” He said flatly, not sure why exactly he had once more tried to elude the meaning behind her query. When she shook her head and sighed in exasperation, he looked away from her. “Does it matter?”

“Maybe not for you, but it is for me.” When no response was being said, she huffed. “Forget we’ve ever had this conversation.” She simply groaned, lying back down on her sides, this time facing the backrest. She crossed her arms and stayed silent. And out of the blue, Javik opened his mouth and said a word that caught her breath, and she could feel her heart pounding loudly, threatening to come out of its socket.

“Jane.” He spoke. It tasted rather strange on his tongue—the amount of informality bothered him, but he decided to ignore it. “Do you possess any affection for me?” He stood, and the sofa made a soft rustling noise as he left it. Not tearing his gaze away from her back, he walked towards her and towered her.

“Fuck off, Javik,” She cursed, posture stiffening. “You didn’t answer my question, why should I?”

The prothean grabbed her shoulder and pulled her so she was on her back. She curled her lips, pouting. “You are not mad.”

She stretched her hands to snake her fingers under the armour neck and yanked it forward to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. “You’re impossible.” She muttered, breathing hotly into his mouth as she leaned in to devour him once more.

“You are known to achieve the impossible.” Javik chuckled lightly, placing his three-fingered hands on the armrest just above Shepard’s head and the other beside her neck

“Damn, and I thought you’re bad at pickup lines.” She giggled, cupping his flat cheeks and brought her back towards her. The kiss was gentle yet fuelled with lust—their tongues lapped and curled in a tender intimacy, just like a slow dance where the two were wrapped together, moving gracefully around the room. His taste overwhelmed his senses and hers, his.

Both of them moaned as they broke the kiss, desire-filled eyes boring into one another as they panted lightly, feeling hot breath tingling on each other’s skin, leaving them wanting more.

“Hey Lola, I heard you’re throwing a party!” James yelled out loud, making the two tensed and quickly looked away. “Oh, Prothy! What are you do—“ He didn’t finish as he saw Shepard came to a sitting position, face flushed yet her eyes made her seem like she was going to throw him out of the window. “Right. Okay.”

“Come in, Vega. And Javik, drink your medicine. Need you fully functional in a couple of days.” She groaned as she got to her feet. Just when they were having a moment, someone just absolutely had to distract them. Getting Javik into that kind of mood wasn’t an easy task.

The prothean nodded and quickly opened the bottle and gulped the whole content. Shepard could hear a small noise of disgust coming from him. She wasn’t sure how long until the effect takes place, but she hoped that she would be able to handle him then.


	8. Chapter 8

The effect was not immediate but dawned rather quickly in only a matter of hours. Javik was sitting on the sofa, cleaning his rifle while the commander and Vega were talking on the larger couch, watching a movie. Then all of a sudden, he glanced at her direction, seeing her let loose and laughing at the show, pink lips parted wide, revealing the soft pink tongue that was deep inside his mouth just a few hours ago. Hands still moving over the cloth to wipe his weapon, he found himself momentarily distracted, and aroused, that he had to bite his lip to suppress the growl in his throat.

Immediately he came to a stand and walked past the two human and unconsciously rumbled in his step, fingers gripping the particle rifle tightly. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to stay put any longer if that damned smell of hers insisted on invading his nose. He wasn’t sure why exactly he had walked into Shepard’s bedroom, and only noticed it after he had closed the door behind him. It was probably a terrible idea since a bedroom is where her smell was the strongest. So he quickly exited it and sat on the sofa upstairs, rewarding him with curious eyes from Vega and a knowing look from Shepard.

“Righty’o, big man, time for you to leave.” She stood up and turned off the TV, dusting off her pants with complains coming from the marine. But he ended up relenting and left the apartment, still trying to steal glances at the prothean who was no longer visible.

When there were only the two of them in the apartment, Shepard took a deep breath and called out. “Javik, you alright there?” She walked up the stairs, footsteps echoing in the empty space. There was no answer from her companion and when she peeked around the corner, he had his hands on his forehead and was hunching over while seated on the sofa. He was evidently flustered and was breathing heavily. At the sight of his commander, he snarled and almost jumped her right there. “Easy, easy. Talk to me.”

His four eyes glared at her with such intensity that she found herself avoiding them. She would never win in a staring contest against any creature that has more than two eyes.

“Commander, I am very close to Pull you here and have you accompany me.”

“Javik, you forgot that I could heavy throw you and push you away.” She chuckled, arms crossed.

The prothean merely sneered at her reply and leaned back against the backrest of the sofa, sighing. “The effect of the medicine is affecting me. I cannot promise that I will stay in control for long if you keep standing there.”

“How long do you think do you have until it subsides?” She asked curiously while pressing her back on the wall, as far away as possible without making it too awkward.

“Prothean’s metabolism is quick, but I am uncertain as to when it will disappear.”

“I would be lying if I say I’m not sore from yesterday. You were pretty brutal, y’know?” She let out a laugh, remembering how violently he pounded into her in the shower last night. “I don’t think I can last two or more rounds.” She shuddered, although turned on at the same time because she knew that he would be even rougher and more desperate than ever.

“I will not ask more than you are willing to give, commander.” He said after a prolonged silence.

Shepard merely chuckled at the quick response which was probably due to his impatience. “Asking favours from primitive. Didn’t think I’d live to see the day.”

“You are not the only one surprised.” She could hear a small amused breath coming from the prothean although it quickly disappeared.

“I’ll help you, Javik.” She uncrossed her arms and approached him on the sofa. “But I’m going to draw it out.”

“Why must you insist on handling things differently than what I would suggest?” His voice, thick with accent almost sounded humorous. She could never tell with him whether he was telling jokes or being dead serious.

“I don’t know,” She purred as she placed her fingers on his armoured chest and slowly push him down onto the sofa before straddling him. She adjusted herself on the plates on his groin and leaned down while resting both of her hands next to his neck. “I guess opposite attracts?”

Her breath was hot on his nose and he felt all of his restraints snapping at once and he abruptly grabbed her waist tightly, drawing out a squeal from those plump, ridiculously soft lips of hers and smashed their mouths together. He was desperate to touch her, to feel and smell more of her, but she forcibly removed herself from him and tutted.

“Slowly, big boy, slowly.” He growled at the nonchalance that she displayed—she was aroused, he knew. The musky scent of hers was invading his nostril and he wanted nothing more than to thrust his tongue into those erotic folds of hers and slurp all of her juices. But he knew that if he truly wanted to find completion, he had to bide by her rules.

Still straddling him, she slowly moved her hands around his back to find the clasp on his armour while Javik, who could not resist the neck splayed in front of him leaned in for the kill. He dragged his tongue along the length of her exposed skin and he could feel her fingers trembling although she made no sound. His long, wet tongue moved from her throat to the crook of her neck where he enclosed it with his mouth, making her squirm.

“Gods, Javik.” She cursed as she successfully unclasped his armour but didn’t have the chance to remove it as his teeth nipped on every part of skin he could taste. He made a rumble of approval as he felt the vibration on her throat and he sucked in a breath before nibbling on the skin, making her cry out in pleasure.

When he withdrew from her, he had a smug look on his face while Shepard was busy trying to regain her composure from that connoisseur tongue of his, breathing starting to become ragged. Her hands then moved to pull on his armour and placed it on the ground next to them with a loud thud and she leaned in, vowing to return the favour as she started to work on his lower armour.

Her teeth scraped against the uncovered red spot on his throat as she moved down, eliciting deep rumble from the prothean. Javik closed his four eyes tightly, revelling in the unbelievable softness of her lips as they dragged down along his sensitive skin—the slightly chapped surface created friction that enhanced the pleasure he was feeling. His hands grabbed her roughly on the waist and crumpling the clothing article.

Shepard hummed when she had successfully undone his armour and letting it fall in the same fashion with his top half. She withdrew and readjusted herself so she was directly on top of his straining cock and began to rock her hips slowly, and was rewarded with tightening grip on her waist and louder moans from the alien.

“You’re so damn hard, Javik…” She licked her lips, dropping her voice a couple of notches to sound surly. “So hot…” She could feel his desperation as he pushed against her and she could feel her panties becoming so drenched and uncomfortable.

Javik grunted in frustration as he continuously grinded against her clothed core and hands moving to unzip her zipper to see nothing underneath but her swollen breasts. She smirked at his surprise and he growled, cupping them roughly and squeezing them.

“Oh yeah…” She moaned as his fingers circled around her peaked mounds and pinching them. Shepard leaned forward to let the prothean take her in his mouth, long teeth nibbling on it with enough pressure to make her buck her hips faster and harder that she could feel his thick erection throbbing through their clothes. “Mmmhm…” She then pressed down and moved herself against him in a circular motion and she could hear him muffling his screams as his member went limp.

“Already, Javik?” She smirked with face completely flushed, slightly turned on by his sensitivity.

The prothean only growled at the taunt but it quickly became covered as Shepard’s lips found their way to his and her tongue delved into his mouth to tangle with his in frustratingly slow pace. “Commander, do not tease.” He hissed as her hips grinding against his cock nonstop, bringing it back to life.

She moved away from him and pulled his pants down to reveal his enormous length, already half-hard. “Scream my name, Javik.” She whispered huskily as her hands squeezed him, making him jump.

“Shepard…” He wheezed out at the feeling of her ten fingers working diligently, massaging and cupping his balls.

“I said scream it!” She raised her voice, tightening her grip around his cum-smothered cock and pressed on the tip of roughly.

“Hnn!” He yelped out almost as a curse at her commanding tone.

“No matter, I’m planning to make you see stars you forget my name.” The human chuckled as she pumped her hands up and down his large cock, in turn coating her fingers sticky with his thick semen.

Javik snarled at the sensation and realised how beneficial it was to have more than three fingers—she made him feel pleasure like never before by the constant pressure on all over his sweating member. The medicine overloaded his senses, making the scent of her sweat and arousal even more obscene in his nose and her hot breath sending electrical current to his cock.

He groaned when she removed her hands to remove her hoodie and throwing it to the coffee table and stripping herself off her pants, leaving only panties on and gestured so he would remove everything. He complied without second thought and dumped his undergarment to the ceramic floor, laying stark naked on the armrest with his straining manhood.

She smirked as she climbed to his chest, knees on either side of his neck and she slowly removed her soaked panties, showing him her glistening opening and the juices dripping down to the flimsy clothing and he involuntarily swallowed.

The smell radiated from her cunt was overwhelmingly profane and with a speed of lightning, he cupped her ass and brought her weeping pussy to his mouth. His long tongue lapped hungrily across her core before it jabbed inside her to scoop out any remaining juices. Shepard was mentally grateful for the length of his tongue, able to enter and curl deeper than she thought possible.

She pressed herself harder against his mouth, careful to not suffocate him before she angled herself a bit forward so her clit would meet his rough skin and she started to move to create friction. Javik could hardly believe how wet she was, and her womanly scent even sharper now that she started to grind the irresistible bundle of nerves against his nose without mercy. His eyes were wide open to see how her breasts jiggled along with the movement.

Shepard could feel that she was close so she quickly withdrew from his mouth, leaving a trail of wetness from her folds and his lips. She could hear his muffled protests but decided to ignore it. She positioned herself on his cock once more, but did nothing but pushing her wet, hot privates, folds parting to accommodate his length as it moved forward and backward but not penetrating.

Javik could feel his pride crumbling at the sensation and he opened his mouth. “Please…”

“What’s that?” She smirked and the prothean hissed.

“Please let me fuck you, Shepard!”

She gasped when his hand grasped her waist and pulled her up before slamming her well-lubricated pussy back down into his cock, ramming into her in one thrust, making her scream out in half pain half pleasure. They quickly got into a rhythm with Javik pounding into her without mercy, stretching her walls wide with each ridge that entered and exited. Both of them screamed incoherently at the sensation as they slammed into each other in tandem. Her hands were placed on her back on the sofa so her chest arched into him irresistibly that he moved his free hands to her breasts that bounced madly and uncontrollably.

She squealed when he scraped his fingernails against her nipples, twisting and pinching them before he pulled her towards him to run his tongue on her neck with their hips still smashing into each other, his balls slapping against her.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck!” She cried out in ecstasy as she felt him expanding inside her and her walls constricted around him before she came undone and bringing him with her. His thick semen spilled into her womb and she took a deep breath, but she didn’t have long to rest as she came back to reality enough to realise that he was still rock hard inside her. “Wha—“

Javik growled and pushed her, this time his turn to be on top. He took one of her legs and placed it on his shoulder as he continued to pound into her.

“Ah! Ah!” She screamed, tears swelled in her eyes. Javik grumbled and said phrases in prothean although she was much too baffled to comprehend what he was saying. A few thrusts later, he emptied himself once more inside her and he exhaled, sweat covering both of them.

Javik withdrew from her and he could see his seed leaking out from her spent cunt and grabbed her limp body in his arms to place her on his chest before lying back down on the sofa. He stroked her hair gently, feeling bad that he had ravaged her so roughly.

“You beast…” She panted, chest heaving up and down in fatigue. “What was that?”

“Prothean biology.” He whispered to her with his deep voice, other hand made its way on her back to pat her tenderly. “I apologise for not warning you, Jane.”

At the mention of her first name, she shuddered and found herself unable to be mad at him. She nuzzled into his neck, enjoying the sensation of his hand rubbing her scalp comfortingly and not long after, she fell asleep, snoring lightly against him.

Javik scooped her up and carried her into the bedroom and placed her on the bed before taking a warm cloth to clean her body and wipe her used core clean. He could feel his libido suddenly dropping into nothing and her scent no longer sharp in the air and knew that the medicine had worked. He then covered her with the blanket and lied down next to her and followed her to sleep.

Javik was the first one to wake up in the morning and he took the time to closely watch her content sleeping face, hair fell messily on her forehead. He found himself smiling at the childlike satisfaction in her expression, but understood it at the same time. She hadn’t had time to rest properly and he thought she deserved that much at least after the events that had happened.

Her eyelids slowly fluttered open and it took her a while to give him a small, sleepy smile as she yawned.

“Good morning, Jane.” He stroked her cheek to have her nuzzling into his warmth and his heart was suddenly aflutter at the affection she was showing.

“Hey handsome. Feeling better?” She returned the gesture by also rubbing his flat cheek with her calloused hands.

He grabbed her wrist to kiss her palm before responding. “Much better.” He could see the tiny red hue flitting across her cheeks as she smiled sheepishly. Brown eyes focused into his yellow ones and they remained that way for a while. “Thank you for your assistance.” He said, unsure of what else was there to say.

“Where do we go from here, Javik?” She asked the exact same question that was floating in his head. Would they remain as commander and subordinate, or would they continue what they have? He didn’t hold out hope that she wanted to pursue a relationship with him, as he himself was still unsure about intimacy in the middle of a war.

“Where do you prefer?” He asked once more to be replied with a sigh from her. Realising that she wasn’t going to give him an answer if he didn’t, he turned the gear inside his head and started to lay down what possibility they have.

The gods be damned, but he had genuinely enjoyed their sexual encounter and was indulging their quiet morning together. The commander was a respectable and strong human forged in the art of combat, possibly the only one in this cycle that he wouldn’t consider primitive. He knew that she was always there for her crews as she was there for him. She had been unconditionally helping and supporting everyone but no one to return the favour. Although he may not necessarily agree with her methods, she always got the job done.

Taking a deep breath, he withdrew his hand from her cheek and started. “I… am quite fond of you, Jane.” It was responded with a pair of surprised eyes. “But I will also be content if you choose to keep our relationship professional.”

“And deny myself off a gorgeous prothean?” She chuckled, trying to seem casual but failed to hide the joy in her voice.

“You harbour feelings for me?” He questioned curiously, not expecting the answer. “I thought you had only wanted to help me.”

“I could’ve suggested someone else for you, but I didn’t, did I?” She stated calmly, scooting closer to him so their faces were only centimetres apart. “You’re a damn charming man, Javik. I’ve had my eyes on you ever since we got you out of that stasis pod.” She leaned in to land a soft kiss and heard him making a soft rumble that sounded almost like a purr. “I guess I have to thank the pollen for making you horny, huh? I feel kinda bad for flushing it out of your system now.”

“I do not think you would be able to handle me if you chose not to cure me.” He chuckled as he rounded his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

They snuggled into each other for a long while, enjoying each other’s warmth and smell as they sneaked in a couple of kisses every now and then. They realised time for them wasn’t long as war keeps raging on as they lay there. But for now, they decided that a few more minutes for themselves, drowning in the newfound affection for each other would be acceptable.


End file.
